Miracle
by Larcie
Summary: Elsword is transferring to a new Academy with a new friends and a new sister after his father had remarried without him knowing, not only that he and his sister will be living together is it good or bad but unknowingly to him his life will change completely. (Changing my summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By Larcie (Elsword PH)

It was bright morning into a simple house, there was a cheery humming voice coming from the kitchen along with the frying and cutting sound. There was a young boy enjoying cooking, the boy was 16 years of his life with a red ruby eyes and same color of scarlet hair.

"Humm~Humm…"

"Alright I think this will do!"

Satisfied, Elsword smiled happily as he prepared the breakfast at the table. Smelling the nice aroma of fresh cook meal ready to eat, he then took off his apron away and walks outside to the corridor staircase.

"Dad food is ready!" he called out

Unfortunately, no respond was heard, he shrugged and sigh as he began ascend the stairs to a room front door and opened it. The room was quite a mess filled with disordered papers lying around and things that were supposed to be dispose and in the middle there was a man soundly asleep while leaning over to a table, carelessly snoring loudly that he have not heard of his son calling him.

"Dad come on I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Eerrmg…El?...5 more minutes zzzzz"

"I don't have time for this!"

Irritated and furious after the trouble of cooking preparing food so early so that they could eat together and making sure he wouldn't be late first day of school. Elsword approach his father and grab his back shirt tightly as he mercilessly drags his father out of the room with brute force.

"Hey what th…"

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!"

Still half asleep the man notice the disturbance but before he could complain from his son action it was stop because his dear son had dragged him down the stairs bumping his rear without a thought.

"Geezz being too rough early in the morning"

The man grumbled softly patting his back to soothe the throbbing pain away. He quickly made his seat and started eating his breakfast.

"It's your fault your always like that"

"Oh Today will be your first day of school right… going to stay on a dorm makes me feel lonely now" his father cried

"Yeah since I transfer from my old school because of you"

"…Well that kinds of remind me"

As his father ignored his pretest and immediately change the topic, which remind him of something that was needed to discuss with his son.

"Hmn?"

"Say El do you want a younger sister?"

*Spurt*

From the sudden unexpected inquiry, Elsword burst out his coffee and instantly stamp his cup down over the table.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"I am asking you if you want a lovely cute little sister."

"Like I said what the hell are you talking about and beside I already have a sister!"

"An older sister I'm talking about a younger sister?"

"Where is discussion heading I don't understand it"

"You don't want it?"

"No not really I like- Hey that's not the problem what's the big deal already!"

Elsword furiously stood up from his chair demanding an explanation from his father weird behavior. However, his father was so relax and calmly smiled stating his explanation from his absurd question.

"Well I got remarried Isn't it a good news plus it seems like she had a daughter same age as you but forget about age since you're going to be a big brother now hahaha!"

"…"

Dumbfounded Elsword had not shown any sign of reaction, his process of thinking was still loading to his brain slowly trying to understand every word his father had been saying to him but quickly it snap.

"WHATT!"

….

….

….S_eriously what's up with that old man as he gone senile…_

Elsword was walking through the side street as he left the house, he really wanted to hear more from his father but time was running out. He wanted to know on when and how did his family member expanded without him knowing.

_-A little sister huh… honestly, it might not be a bad idea but…It will be awkward since I haven't spoken to a girl except to my older sister._

Yes, it was a great issue for Elsword not to get along with girls so easily; it was because due to his middle school year he was always invited to a brawl fight not to mention he was the strongest fighter at their district. Elsword was feared at such a young age that even older delinquents have no match for him, his record was no lose but all KOs. Rumor has it that he let a mountain of corpse(fainted) opponents as he stand to the top smiling from his victory which gave him a very bad expression to an opposite sex_._ That why during his middle school he didn't care about stuff like love or such to him being the strongest was his childish dream but his real goal was to surpass someone he respect.

Elsword leak out a heavy sigh trying to ease his thoughts and focus on how to handle his new high school life, he thought of changing his image avoid any brawl fight as possible becoming a new leaf but can he really do that.

Shortly he soon approaches the school ground but for some reason he found something weird.

"What the?"

Shocked, he raised his eyebrow noticing the school entrance gate and walls where so tall that he could not see the inside at all.

"Oi oi am I really on the right school?"

Looking at the side gate there was the nameplate of the school "El Grande Academy", what a lame name he thought but it was the right one but

_-how did dad able to let me enroll in such a place._

"Whatever…"

….

….

….

Class

"Good morning class today we have a new student… hope you get along with him"

*mutter* *mutter*

As the professor announced everyone began to chatter about the sudden news. She clapped her hands together to get their attention.

"Ok ok that's enough I'll introduce him then come on in"

The teacher then called out the new student standing outside the classroom, as the red hair boy made his appearance and stand at front beside his teacher.

He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area and to his surprise, almost all his classmate were girls. Elsword tried to put up smile on his face, he was uncomfortable from their gaze that it was hard standing in front taking too much of their attention yet he inhaled and began introducing himself.

"Hello I'm Elsword starting today I'll be in your care"

He then made a solemn bow afterwards the teacher clap her hand and pointed Elsword to a empty seat, which was at the back near the open breeze window.

And so Elsword walks towards his seat and sigh once again.

Looking back at the front to listen but a sudden tug was felt at the back of his shirt. Elsword quickly turn to see who it was to his there was a person wearing the same uniform of his. Elsword felt relief that he was a guy but for some reason he doubt the person gender.

"Hi there my name is Chung pleasure to meet you"

"Y-yeah thanks the pleasure is mine…"

The boy name Chung introduce himself and gave a warm gentle smile like a prince but Elsword point of view it was like greeting a princess. That is because the young pretty boy has a beautiful face, a long platinum blonde hair tied down to his waist and a small delicate like body that doesn't seem to be a boy at all.

-_Is he really a guy? But that's definitely a guy's uniform right?_

"Is there something wrong?" Chung asked

"No nothing's wrong haha"

Elsword chuckled keeping the thought to himself.

"Hope we get along since there are quite few guys attending this academy"

"Ah yeah about that why is it almost girls everywhere?

"Well it was just last 2 years ago since becoming a coed it use to be a school for refine young ladies"

"I see…"

-_Thought so…_

"But still I'm happy to found a guy friend it was such a relief, and you can call me El for short"

"Ok then El I'll be gladly too"

And so the class starts…

…

…

…

"God I'm so hungry"

"You seem pretty lively after the class ended" Chung smiled

"Well to be honest I'm not quite comfortable with so many girls around me"

"I see but you need to manage that because starting today you will encounter a lot"

Not long after class it was lunch break. Elsword and his new friend Chung was walking together towards the cafeteria. As soon as they got inside Elsword expected the whole place would be lively busy but that was the opposite of what he imagine.

There was a lot of neat circular table with elegant chairs around it, the cafeteria food serving was like a whole buffet. He saw some student eating and chatting gently without unnecessary loud sound.

"W-where am I?"

"Is there something wrong El?"

Worried Chung asked his dear friend. He noticed that Elsword face was slowly paled but as he called out his name he quickly came back to his former hue.

"yeah I'm fine… let's go and eat"

They approach the buffet and claimed their plate but then Elsword tilt his head wondering as he asks Chung.

"Chung how will I know how much will I pay for the food?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"There is no price plate on every food beside there all quite high class"

"Eh? But it's free as long as you're a student you can eat anything you like as long it is serve here"

Elsword stares Chung for a while with deadpan look.

"SERIOSLY!"

He shouted but soon quickly covered his mouth due to his sudden loud voice he disturb other student as they quietly taking their meal.

"Are you seriously telling me I can eat all I want?"

"Yeah are you not aware of it"

"Well yeah but as long as I can eat for free there's no problem at all ahaha"

Elsword joyfully filled his plate with the delicious looking food their where all high class serve for free and of course their where all meat his favorite.

"Wow I'm so happy right now"

"hehe glad you're starting to like it here"

"By the way what's going on to the top floor?"

As Elsword was eating he saw the top floor terrace was quite unique, it was different there he noticing only few student was in there and some atmosphere he can't explain.

"Oh that-"

Before Chung explain a sudden loud cheering voices was heard near the entrance. A group of student came together like audience seeing an idol. Elsword and Chung quickly saw the commotion that took place.

"Oh _She's _here" Chung said as he smile

"Eh?...Who?"

Curious, Elsword wanted to know what's going on who came that cause half of the student in the cafeteria to gather just to see a person.

Soon the side of the crowd breaks a way for a few students to pass through; they were heading towards the 2nd floor terrace while the crowd stayed below watching them ascend.

Elsword soon notice that those students that were going to the top were no ordinary people especially the one at front middle that took his curiosity.

It was a girl a silver white hair that grown nicely straight down and a bright dazzling amber eyes. She was stunningly beauty that he never had seen someone like her.

Elsword could not help it not to stop his stares at her, his red ruby eyes were unconsciously chasing her without him noticing until their eyes both meet.

-_Eh? _

Elsword gasped as their line of sight connected.

Yet the girl coldly stares a little and turns away as she was about to be disappear from his sight.

Strangely, Elsword felt something weird inside of him, his chest were throbbing fast.

"That girl who is she?" Elsword asked

"She is our Queen"

"Pardon?"

"Well that's her title her name is Eve, she's the Student Council President"

"Oh but why a Queen?"

"I-it's hard to explain that… but about your question earlier the top floor are for the Elites"

Elsword raise an eyebrow interested yet confuse then he let his friend continue.

"The Elites are the top student of the academy they have special privileges and power in order to get their desire to come true"

"huh?... that's a bit difficult to understand but are you saying they're the best?"

"Yeah kind a like that"

Chung ended his explanation but it seems that there is more yet to know.

…

…

…

Faculty…

After class, Elsword was informed to meet up with his advisor at the faculty for things he needed.

"Here you are Elsword… the key to your room and a letter from your dad."

"Thanks"

He reached out and receives the things he needed, it was a key with a note written inside an address and a number seems to be the dorm where he will stay.

"By the way please take care of your roommate hope you get along" the professor added with a smile

Afterwards Elsword followed the direction from the note, he gradually strolled making sure to read the sign it will be a problem if he got lost because he had realize how surprisingly huge the academy was, he can see a wide forest a park a lake and some building seems to be other dorms.

-_Really what kind of Academy is this… it's like a new whole world out here_

He soon shrugged the thought cause no matter how much thinking he gave nothing will change, all he has to do was to accept it and graduate from here.

-_But seriously,_ _other than the free food and shelter including Chung… it feels kind a bored…_

Elsword thought his life in the academy, getting free food making friends that's not such a bad idea but something is missing... He miss the action the excitement of living the boiling blood in his veins to fight to becoming stronger yet for some reason he felt he could not fit himself to his new life.

Sullenly he clench his fist tightly he was irritated by it but he knows this is where he was now beside there was still her.

Unconsciously he remembers the girl from the cafeteria and the same feeling he experience that time.

_-Really what is wrong with me?_

Unfamiliar with the new sensation inside his chest he had no idea what's gone wrong with him after all Elsword had no experience about it he only thought of training, fighting and have fun but this was making him so confuse.

Shortly as he was in deep thought, He was now standing to a building mention by the note he check for a second time and finally confirm it.

Elsword reach out his key inside his pocket and insert it to the doorknob.

*Click*

And open he made himself in. Astonish the inside looks like a grand new house than a dormitory it has a living room and a kitchen too.

"Hmn… which mean I can cook here?"

After observing the kitchen he continue on to the living room, there was a huge sofa in the middle that can sleep about two people in it next to it was a small well design table and at the front was a huge flat screen TV.

"Wow"

With one word, it was all enough to express his feeling to his new home. Then he saw his luggage and box of things at the floor right beside a room with the number he was assign.

"I better take a bath first before I cook… hope my roommate wouldn't mind"

Elsword drop his bag to the sofa took some of his clothes and a towel then he quickly found where the bathroom was and open it but…

"Eh?"

Upon his entry, he saw someone unexpected.

Inside the dressing room, there was a girl naked only a towel that covered her front but still Elsword can see the flawlessly white skin and beautiful slender curve of her body.

"Wh-wh-what?"

Elsword mumble a few times leaving his mouth half-open, yet the person right in front of him didn't budge. She only stares at him with a stoic face; her amber eyes did not show any expression at all just like a doll.

"I-I'm so sorry, wait let me expl-" Elsword cried while waving his hands on panic

Without notice, Elsword felt a murderous intent and an instant he felt hot sharp pain on his left cheek and a sound of.

*SLAP*

….

"_And so thus the Knight meets his Queen"_

End…

Thank you for reading not sure if can update soon :p


	2. Chapter 2

Larcie: Sorry about the chapter 1 it's a bit in a hurry, and thanks for your time reading my first game fanfic. I was captivated by the game characters as soon as my friend recommended me to play it especially my favorite Eve thought I am still waiting for the Code Electra to release it here on PH server.

Disclaimer: I do not owned the Game Characters Except this story

Larcie: Enjoy reading :)

Chapter 2

"Guah!"

From the strong impact, he fell like a falling paper to the cold floor while the girl from the inside the dressing room quickly shut the door close. Still lying of the floor Elsword stared the ceiling for a while thinking on how he got himself in such mess.

"Geezz… It's stings"

He groaned as he touches the sharp pain of his left cheek.

Recalling back from before he was suppose to be taking a bath inside his new home but for some unknown reason there was a girl already inside naked. Much worst she was the social Queen everyone adores so much.

-_But why?...why is she here did I get lost but the address and my things are here which mean this is the right place._

He slowly tried to pull himself up scratching his head, as he was lost in thoughts. He can't figure out why the girl was here, as much as he wanted to know from her she was now busy taking her bath.

-_Wait…_

Right now, the young teenager Elsword was in front of the bathroom, he can actually hear the splash of watery sound coming from the inside. He remembered the scene that made him red just like his scarlet hair. It was the scene for only a second but he sure was mesmerized by her figure the snow-white skin of her small body and her straight silver long hair which there where strands laid to her shoulders.

_No-no what am I thinking…_

He immediately shakes his head to lose those impure thoughts and gradually stands, he walks back to the living room to the kitchen. Since he cannot take a bath first the second option would be cooking it was a good thing some of the box from his belongings contain ingredients and so he started preparing for dinner.

Afterwards a creek and thud sound like a door was opened and closed.

Elsword knew that the unexpected guest had finished her warm bath, he had also finished cooking but he was nervous on how to make contact with her because of the incident before.

"Whatever…"

He sighed heavily and walks towards the living room. He instantly saw the girl who was wearing normal casual clothes just sitting at the side of the huge sofa.

"Umm…"

As the girl notice him, she turn to face him but only stared with her straight-faced.

"Th-the dinner is ready… eto.. are you fine with burger steak?"

The girl did not reply but she responded with a nod.

"Ok then I'll just prepare the table"

…

…

"…"

"…"

It was an awkward atmosphere between the two but neither of them had not break the silent barrier until they had both finish eating.

-_What should I do?... is she still angry at me? _

"…"

"…"

_-It's really hard to tell thought_

The girl however had not changed any expression at all; all she can show was a stoic poker face with no trace of emotion.

But still the silent was gradually killing Elsword which he cannot take it no longer, one way or another he needs to talk to her regarding the things he don't understand but first he needed to apologize.

"I=I'm sorry!" he cried out

Sincerely as he bowed his head, waiting for any respond like scold or forgiveness none was heard.

When he raised his head, the girl was simple sipping the warm tea.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know there was actually someone there especially a girl" Elsword added

The girl then quietly settled her teacup over the table and glance at the boy in front of her and slowly she opened her lips.

"It's ok…"

"Eh?"

Elsword was quite astounded from the soft low pitch voice that came out from her rosy lips as if she was just whispering.

"You're not angry at me?"

The girl shook her head gently and replies.

"It was also my fault for lowering my guard down…"

"I-I see… but" Elsword hesitate first and then "Are you perhaps my dormmate?"

"…" The girl nod once more.

Elsword gasped as his breath was held back, he doesn't quite understand on why was a girl living with a boy in a same roof. It was common sense that it is forbidden yet his advisor surely had known of this.

_- but why_

The girl soon noticed his puzzled face and quickly she told him some hints.

"Sir Sieghart…"

"My Dad? Do you know him?"

"The letter…"

"Ah! I totally forgot about it."

He immediately took the letter from his pocket and read it.

_To my dear son Elsword_

_ Sorry for not mentioning this earlier such thoughts that I accidentally lost it in my mind, As I said before I got remarried and in addition you'll be having a new sister. She now attends the same school with you and to such circumstances; you will be living together as brother and sister. Take good care of her and protect her as she now part of our family._

_Sincerely Yours: Dad_

_P.S: Lucky You! _(with a wink smiley)

Dumbfounded, he was lost in words.

Upon being silent for a while, Elsword pop a vein on his temple, grappling the letter in his hands tightly and slowly he torn it apart at the middle.

"AHH! THAT STUPID OLD MAN!"

He shouted furiously boiling from irritation that he forgot he was not alone.

"When I get my hands on him I'll—"

He halted his sentence as he soon become aware of his surroundings. Trying to calm himself first, he then shifts his gaze towards the girl who was sitting sipping her tea once again.

"Have you known of this?" he asked

The girl nod, after finishing drinking her tea she then slowly stood up from her chair.

"I will now excuse myself to sleep..."

After that, she gradually walks towards the stairs. Her room is, was at the 2nd floor while Elsword's room was at the 1st floor of the house. Before she could ascend, Elsword called her out making her steady pace stop for a moment.

"Then I will see you tomorrow then, Good night"

"…"

After Elsword had said that, he quickly turned his back to clean and wash the dining table but he pause as he heard a soft voice coming from behind.

"…Wait"

"Hmn?"

Elsword turn quickly facing her once again.

"It's not _you_…" the girl hesitates for a while

"What?

"Call me by my name… Eve" Eve said in a stoic face but a slight different from before.

"Ok then Eve see you tomorrow and Good night" Elsword gave a warm smile.

"…Good Night...El" She reply and turn around as she gone towards the 2nd floor.

…

…

After cleaning and taking a bath, Elsword drop himself to his soft bed burying his face to the comfortable pillow.

"C-cute…" he mumbled

The first time he ever said such a word, but it was the truth that the gir— Eve was cute, she was like a doll and her gentle elegant ways she was a perfect refine lady.

Deep in thoughts he also buried his face deeply to his pillow, he felt the warm redness of his face not from the slap but something else. His heartbeat was racing even thought he didn't do much anything today yet he doesn't understand what's causing it.

"Is this what they call love?"

Elsword had heard of it before but never did he experience it. The uncertainty was still there but for some reason it might be.

"No… She's my sister now"

As he realized their current relationship, he felt an aching pain inside his chest while gripping the cover of his bed and his eyes shown a sullen disappointed gaze.

"Tch… what a pain"

And with that Elsword slowly fell asleep.

…

…

…

Morning came…

From the light escaping from the curtains of the room, Elswords slowly open his eyes from the glow.

*Yawn*

He stretched both his arms upward and sat at the bed before standing up. It was still early but since during his middle school he always woke up at this time to make breakfast for him and his dad after his older sister had inherit their family _business _the cooking and chores was pass down to him that's why his already accommodate with the household chores.

"Better wash first before making breakfast"

…

…

After 30 minutes…

"Ok all set"

Cheerily he prepared the morning meal as always.

"I better call Eve"

He put his apron down and walk towards the stairs.

"Eve breakfast is ready!"

He intended to call her loudly but still there was no reply, Elsword narrowed his eyes, scratching the back of his head.

-_Is she still sleeping or did she already left._

"…"

Elsword crossed both his hands thinking first before going upstairs and shortly he decided to take a look at her.

"How nostalgic…"

While going up the stairs, somehow he felt very familiar because he used to do the same thing to his lazy dad.

As he arrived to a room that seems to be Eve's he hesitate first but he carefully knock and called her again.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Eve are you awake?"

Still there was no respond from her.

"What should I do?" he asked himself

Elsword leaked a sigh before entering Eve's room as he turned the doorknob and quietly creek the door open.

"Excuse me…" he said

As he made himself in, it was the first time entering a girl's room except to his older sister.

_-The room was… pretty normal_

There was a few furniture a table desk, a drawer and a bed, it was tidy yet a bit cold and lonely mood can be felt maybe because the curtains were close that's why there was no sunlight coming through.

Elsword first walks near the curtains and open it as thought the room was turn into a bright mood.

_-Now time to wake up the sleeping beauty before she sleeps forever. _

He jested as he gradually approaches the bed with a lump size of a person in it. Eve had covered herself with her blanket due to the coldness of the night until morning. Leaning a little Elsword tried his best to be gentle he did not what to rough like he usually do to his dad so he lightly budge the sleepy Eve to wake her up.

"Eve…Eve hey wake up"

He continued calling her 3 times before a response had shown.

Eve finally move inside the blanket and slowly raise up then.

"!?"

Elsword suddenly gasped upon seeing Eve and quickly redden.

As Eve rises up the blanket that used to cover her, now slides down and for some reason she was not wearing the casual clothes last night instead it was a black nightgown, the other strand fell to the side of her shoulder but the most problem is it's a bit revealing.

*Yawn…*

Eve let out a low yawn as she covers her mouth; supposedly, half asleep she had turned to see someone besides her.

"…"

Eve stares and blinked a few time as she looked carefully upon a red hair boy and his reaction, at that moment she was now aware on what was going on. She did not shown any face changes but her aura have darken it was not due to the close curtains instead it was already opened.

"W-wait calm down Eve"

Elsword wave his hands upon sensing the same murderous aura last night, he wanted to explain himself. However, Eve left eye slightly twitch and before Elsword could possible defend himself it was already too late.

*SLAPP!*

…

…

…

Chung was sitting to his place and when he felt the front empty seat next to him was occupy, he immediately greet the newly arrival.

"El Good morn—"

He did not finish it because of the weird looks at Elsword face, his cheek was red swollen but the most disturbing is it looks like a handprint had been stamp on his face.

"What wrong with your face?"

"Please don't ask"

"Umm ok if you say so"

"Thanks by the way Good morning too"

Elsword sit exhaustively and sighed, he tried to face the other way towards the window so that the other student will not see his current face hopefully that the redness will fade quickly.

"Ok class will start now"

As the teacher entered, the students return to their seat.

"Ara-ara Elsword have you been rejected?"

…

…

…

Lunch break…

"El let's go"

Chung tapped Elsword shoulder as they planned to go the cafeteria together.

"Yeah just a sec"

Elsword was putting his things back to his bag while Chung patiently waits for him. But then a sudden joyful bellow was heard from the doorway.

""KYAA!""

"One of the Elites is here and what's more It's the Queen herself!"

Upon hearing that title, Elsword immediately knew who it was and instantly he stood up and walked towards the doorway to see her but the crowd was thick that he was not able to pass through.

On the other hand Eve also known as _The Queen_, even thought she was famous the fan couldn't go near her due to her unique aura of _Do not come near me or else_ so no one would dare to get near the Queen because they were afraid but more importantly they where charm by her.

Eve only came here alone just to see a certain person but due to the crowd that gathers around her, she was having difficulty to call him out however she saw the red hair boy coming closer but unable to get near.

"Move…"

As Eve commanded, the crowd was shocked because it was quite rare to hear the Queen's voice. They soon follow her command and made way for her to pass as she walks towards the red hair boy.

Confused the crowd did not know why the Queen stop at the front of an average student that they began to muttered but then the Queen speak once more.

"Come with me…" She said

"Right now?"

Eve gently nod.

Dumbfounded, the Queen had spoken as the crowd clearly heard it that some of them left their jaw hanging.

"EEHHH!" the whole crowd gone wild.

...

...

Chapter 2 End...

(A/N): Due to free time I was able to type the chapter 2 much early but unfortunately the next will be delay because my board exam in 2 weeks from now that's why I need to prepare for it. Wish me Luck and thanks for reading this story but don't forget to review it cause I want to know If you guys like it if it is I will continue this story as soon I'm done with my business.

See yah :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Larcie

—_How did this happen_

From the cold breeze of the wind on the roof top, a young red hair lad sigh exhaustedly from the commotion back at the class, Elsword was suddenly called by his young sister who also was the school known as the Queen. Because of that his classmate had been staring fiercely towards him but also the other students on the hall as they walk towards their way up to the rooftop.

-_-For sure thing some or more student will ban barge me with a lot of question that only God know how will I be able to escape it but first thing first was to confirm her intention._

"Eve why did you call me out and why is it suppose to be here?"

"…"

Elsword asked in a serious tone but Eve remind silent and compose.

"Eve can you please tell me already"

"…Don't wonder off"

"What?"

"Don't wonder off outside the School premises"

"Huh?,,, what's that suppose to mean, are you telling me not to get lost?"

Elsword raised an eyebrow upon confused, the school was huge alright some wide forest can be seen not far but there is no way that he can get lost on something like this.

"Something like that..." Eve answered

"Are you serious telling me that I'm not a kid you know!"

Eve tilted her head confusedly for some reason Elsword had misunderstood her statement.

"I will tell you the reason for now don't wonder off inside the forest…" Eve commanded

"I give up…well is there anything else your _Highness?"_

"…"

He said as he did not mean anything bad but Eve had frowned as if she doesn't like to be called that. She blinked for a second and quickly turns around as she was to go back inside.

"Yes that is all…" She coldly said without even facing him.

"H-hey are you mad?"

Elsword asked noticing the slight changes of her expression

"…"

Ignoring him Eve had already walk towards the door as she opened it there she immediately notice the shadow near by and quickly close the door behind her.

"…What are you planning?" Eve asked

"Nothing much after all as long as it's for the Queen's safety then my action are necessary…so please don't think ill of me your Highness" the figure answered as he politely bowed

"I won't forgive you if you do something I will hate…"

"Is he really that valuable to you to go such length?"

"You have no position to know…"

Slightly angered Eve had raised her tone

"Pardon my rudeness"

The figure apologized yet his scheme is still will put into actions for what reason was not yet clear.

…

…

"Really…I can't understand her."

Elsword scratch his head, after Eve had left him still confuse and worry for what could he have said making Eve mad at him he didn't mean anything bad he only wanted to try copying everyone who was usually calling her like that or so he thought.

"Whatever gonna go back" he shrugged

As he was about to open the door surprisingly it open and someone had came out.

"Chung!"

"El I was worried so I came to see you…did something happen between you and the Queen"

"No I'm fine it was nothing important"

"I see so then let's head back?"

"Y-yeah but honestly how will I be able to go back"

Worried he was referring to his classmate who might go frenzy over him.

"Don't worry I already calm them so there's nothing to worry about"

"Really how did you?"

"Hehe…Don't underestimate me" Chung smiled

"Well anyway thanks for that"

And so both of them had return back at their class, as Chung said the whole class was calm silent but their arrow stares are still directly stabbing him without mercy and soon class had ended.

After class it was time to go back to his dorm or house as Elsword was heading on his way he glanced at the side of the road which was the wide forest that was near by then he remembered Eve warning.

"Why would Eve worry too much about me getting lost…" he mumbled

"Anyway I'll just head back to dorm since the forest had nothing to do with me"

But he was curious of why he was not allow to wonder inside the dark forest and then.

"AAHHHH!"

A scream was hard inside the deep forest so loud that few black crows were flew away from the inside.

"What the!?"

As he heard the alarming scream that seems to be very familiar, that without hesitating he gallop towards the deep dark forest for he only thinks is to find his dear friend before it's too late.

"CHUNG!"

The voiced belong to his first friend, on how did his friend had end up in such a place and what happen that made him screamed as if his life was depend on it hence Elsword runs faster inside the forest only following his instinct as he continuously calling out his friend.

"Damn it where are you Chung!"

*pant* *pant*

At the heart of the deep forest, Elsword had slowed down his pace panting as he was catching his breath yet he still have not given up on finding Chung.

"Chung!" he yelled again.

But there were no response only his own echo can be heard and none to his friend yet suddenly.

"Guahh!"

For some reason as he step his foot to the group his vision had began to spin as it was trembling making him sick,

"What the hell…"

As he held his head, trying to stand on his feet but it was futile, his strength was slowly fading as if he felt that his body was collapsing shortly his knees fell down clenching his teeth desperately fighting all his might but his can no longer hold on as his vision had gradually fade into darkness.

,,,

End of Chapter 3…To be continue

...

...

A/N: Sory if it took so long I was bz I only hope I can update soon… btw thx for those who had time to read this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By Larcie**

From the darkness he fell, a soft voice like a child echoed inside his faint dream, The unknown voice somehow felt like it was crying sadly as if it had lost itself. Troubled the young lad tried to search the mysterious voice in the deep pitch black space but unfortunately he could not find where it was coming from. He walked and search but no matter how he tried to call out the sad voice only continues to wail until finally he saw a small child curve like a ball hugging her knees while crying. As he approach the young child the dream soon come to an end.

"…hmmm…Huh?"

Awakened, Elsword had slowly opened both his eyes and gradually adapting from the light of his view.

"Guuaahh…what the hell happen?"

Holding his head as he tried to get back into his knees apparently his strength had not yet recovered due to a slight lightheadedness.

"What!?"

Shocked, As his vision had finally been cleared seeing everything that surround him had completely change.

"W-where the hell am I?"

The dark deep forest was different from where he last remembered before he lost his consciousness furthermore everything was out of place or for more precise everything was out of this world as he knows.

This was the same forest but the dark and creepy feeling was telling him that this was no ordinary place, he can't seem to find any presence of any creature or such sound inside this place but the most weird thing he notice and disturbing was the sky.

"R-red?"

As he gasped, disbelieving throughout the night the beautiful full moon was paint with stunning bloody red that the dark night was mixed with its tainted crimson glow.

"Hey…Am I still dreaming?"

Shaking his thoughts away trying to convince himself that this was a dream or maybe a nightmare but it was not it was all real reality.

"Calm down there is no need to panic I need to find what happen to Chung first."

He brushes the sweat from his temple, Elsword quickly exhaled to relax towards his real goal and that is to find his friend.

"Chung!"

He shouted hard as he could hopefully his friend is alright and safe but unknowingly to him someone's shadow lurked not far away as it's observe its naïve guest.

…

…

…

Student Council Room…

From the near window a girl with silver white hair was viewing the outside as if her mind was traveling away to the vast noon sky. She was watching somewhere not from the student below the school building that walks their way back to their dorms but she was looking far more away with her thought.

"Hmm…Are you worried about him Eve?"

With a concern tone, a feminine voice asked her from behind

"Eve he will be fine since you're the one who had chosen him beside if he won't pass this then his not even deserving at all"

"Why are you guys still doubting him?" Eve asked as she turns her gaze toward a girl with a year older than her. The girl was beautiful with her emerald hair tied in a pony-tail style.

"It's not that I'm doubting him or something..actually I'm just pretty much curious of that guy well I know that _he_ can be I little too much but _he _won't kill that boy so don't worry ok~"

"…I'm not worried…"

"hmm? Are you sure?" The girl smiled gently

—_It was been a long time since I last saw Eve to have such an expression…And it's all thanks to that boy… thou I'm a little jealous _

Eve who didn't know the girl's thought just simply didn't response instead she return her gaze back outside the window staring from beyond the sky.

—_El…_

…

…

…

*pant*pant* "haaa…haaa..Seriously how big is this damn forest!"

Taking a huge breathe and screamed out all of his frustration. Elsword sat and leaned near at a tree trunk for a sec to take a break, he didn't know what time was it his watch had stop, his phone had no signal and was almost to depleted in battery.

*Growled*

A sound like an animal groined but it was not came from any wild beast instead in came from his stomach.

"Gauh…so hungry…"

He could not do anything the forest had no fruits to eat or any wild animals to hunt it was like abandoned by any life form at all.

"Where is this place?"

*Sreech*Screech*

"Huh…!?"

*Sreech*Screech* *Sreech*Screech*

Alarmed Elsword quickly got up as soon as he heard something screeching like a metallic friction sound that quickly grow louder and closer towards his directing.

Elsword sharpened his senses from the weird sound and not long a huge black silhouette came out breaking through the gap between the two huge thick trees just in front of him.

"What the hell is that!?"

As soon as the red moon bathed the image the unknown figure was an enormous humanoid robot larger than his size. It has one red orb on his helm metallic red armor and a duel sword attach to each its upper limb.

—_Well looks like I'm not alone anymore but…_

The red crimson orb on its head quickly fixed it's gazed towards Elsword as he saw his own reflection on it. Sweat drop from his cheek he felt a very bad feeling and soon the orb glows.

"Oh shit!"

The robot quickly raised his sharp blades and was about to strike Elsword down. Luckily he evaded just in a nick of time yet only his neck tie was cut off while the humanoid robot did not stop it quickly recovered its stance and was about to attack once more.

"Darn it what its that thing problem!"

As a result he run from it evading its fatal attack. It is a good thing he was trained in days of his childhood that even if the android was fast and accurate he was able to react on time but…

"Arrghh…" he groaned

Unfortunately Elsword wasn't able to dodge completely from all of its attack his left arm got wounded and blood was sipping out, it was not deep yet the pain was real that made him realize that this was indeed real and his life would be in a real danger.

—_Damn… this robot is getting faster than before_

—_What the hell am I suppose to do think Elsword think!... there's no way I'll die here_

Even if he run there is still no use even if he tries to dodge there is no telling if he might survive. In either way he doesn't know what else he can do.

"But… No way in hell am I going to run I rather fight than do nothing!"

While he gripped his fist as he focus his gaze over to the humanoid robot that was now ready to attack again without a hint of mercy towards his target.

"Hiaayaaa!"

With a loud warcry Elsword charge in barehanded only determination was his only weapon. As soon as the cry was heard the robot understands him. It quickly charge towards him like accepting his challenge, the metallic sharp blade glows from the reflection of the moon was now about to strike him down but Elsword who had experience battling with swords in the past he quickly evade the attack and counter it with his fist but the robot armor was tough that it was ineffective.

"Tsk…"

Again the robot continues its assault again and again but Elsword too did not stop to counter since he can evade most of its attack he was able to landed some blows at the same spot thinking that it might somehow break its defense.

"Guaghh!"

But as battle goes the robot quickly adapted from his approach and was able to land a hard hit towards him kicking him off.

"Arrgh!..."

Form the force he was send flying and slam towards the tree trunk shaking from the impact.

"Guagh…tsk …you're really…*cough* starting to piss me off…*cough*"

Tasting his own blood and feeling the aching pain all over his body. Elsword didn't mind it he was very upset no—he was very furious for not able to fight back. If only he had weapon or a sword maybe the odds might turn even but right now he can't complain because right now he felt very helplessly weak and he absolutely hated it.

Once again the battle robot charge resuming its hostility.

"!?"

Elsword rolled sideways to dodge the incoming attack that made the thick tree fallen like it was nothing.

"Arrgghh…damn what a troublesome bastard"

Elsword quickly got up suppressing the pain using only his will power he got up and immediately kick the ground attacking the robot once more.

"Awwahh!"

He tried his best to defend himself but some of the sharp blows got pass grazing his arms his chest and other part of his body yet still he endure it all.

"This is nothing compared to 10-years of training with my sis!"

As he remember those hellish memory with his older sister somehow it gave him strength into his fist as he jump up and letting out all his blazing anger towards a one blow punch and hit the orb on its head.

"!?"

The robot had suddenly back its step away while an electrical wave was emerging from the spot of its orb. Elsword soon discover that reaction and realize it maybe its weakness. While the robot was still recovering Elsword took the chance to give a continues blow punches into its head non-stop and so finally a crack appear from the glass orb.

"One more…"

As he was about to release his final punch, thinking this will end it but naively he was wrong.

"What!?"

Before his fist was about to landed the red orb glows concentrating all the light into the middle point and in the blinked of an eye the light fired up towards Elsword.

"GUUAAAGGHH!"

The laser passes through his right chest and quickly he falls down to the ground.

—_Shit! I didn't see that coming… _

*cough* *cough*

He soon cough a lot of blood and quickly experiencing the excruciating pain all over his body that moving will be very much difficult. However the robot has no sympathy towards him its only mission is to eliminate him step by step it moves closer.

—_Darn it how am I going to win this?_

He squeezes his eyes closely as he gripped his fist from all the disappointment that accumulates from inside him but no matter what he can't do anything he was weak. The Robot moves closer ending this one-sided fight for the last time it raise the blade from its upperlimb.

"Aahh…*pant*Screw this...*pant*"

Unbelievingly Elsword tried to stand up enduring the pain that soon became numb holding his bleeding wound at his chest clenching his other fist as he fix a sarcastic smile and gave the robot his fearless glare.

"…as if I'm going to die here you bastard…"

But robot didn't care less as it raise the blade on the peak it quickly slash down over him while Elsword without changing his expression only close his eye gently as the blade was about to cut him.

And then…

…

…

…

—_What?_

Elsword was waiting for blade that will cause pain and soon his death but for some reason he didn't felt anything yet. He open his eyes and to see that he was lying on the ground looking at a cold darkness space.

"Where the hell is this? Am I dead?"

He quickly got up to his feet and to surprise his wound and his fatigue had disappear.

"I see… I AM DEAD!"

"Come on why did I die so young I still needed to do something I haven't yet gotten a girlfriend and far most I won't be able to beat my big sis!...AAAHHH!"

"Can you calm down and stop shouting!"

"Huh!?"

In the middle of his complain Elsword notice that he was not alone in the dark space. As he was about to look who it was in the darkness a fire light lead up on each side it of the corner of the room.

"W-wha?"

This was not the Underworld that he imagined but instead the room was dark but with the help of the fire lamps the room was a huge hallway on the end at the middle there was a throne and someone was sitting on it.

"Who are you?"

The unknown stranger didn't reply, Elsword could not see his face for the light was limited or is it the dark shadow covers his identity, mysteriously the man stood up from his grand throne and move into a close distance. He was wearing some weird clothes like an armor or a battle suit but even from the light Elsword could still not see his face.

"Are you the Grimm-reaper?"

"Grimm-reaper?"

"I won't let you take me without a fight you bastard!"

"…Hahahaha!"

"What so funny I'm serious I may have lost in the hands of that rusty stupid robot but it won't happen again even if you're the Grimm-reaper you hear me!"

Normally when facing the so called scary Grimm-reaper every normal human will be frighten but because Elsword was very piss off and in a sour mood thanks to the robot who had made him loss everything instead of fear it was pure anger.

"Even in the verge of death you are still this lively…hahaha"

"Like I said stop laughing!...wait verge of death I'm not death yet?"

"Ah yes you are still alive for now and I am not the Grimm-reaper but maybe I am"

"Hold on then who are you and what is this place… Honestly I keep getting into somewhere place I don't know and getting involved with such crazy people!"

"Were both in an alternate dimension that's reside you and this is my Throne Hall and you are my guest"

"?...Wait what?"

Confused Elsword was unable to process the man's word it only made him more confuse than before.

"What the hell are you saying you're telling you live here and that this dimension is inside me?"

"Yes more accurately my Throne Hall and I are inside you"

"You got to be kidding right and who the hell are you?"

Elsword glared towards the annoying man that doesn't make any sense to him but for some reason the man's voice was a bit familiar to him that his blood boil quickly because of it.

"Ah! About that it's still too soon to know my name but…"

Suddenly the man's tone of voice change, it became deadly serious that his presence was emitting such terrifying aura making Elsword difficult to breathe that sweat was dripping at his face. He swallows his saliva as he tried to maintain his composure strengthening his will as if he was facing death itself.

"_What do you desire?...What do you seek?...What is your existence?"_

"Eh?"

"Tell me do you want power that can _destroy_ every fiber of everything?…do you wish to _devour_ everyone who stands in your way?...do you want _darkness _to be your _Core?"_

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I will give you power all that everything to Destroy to Devour as long as your existence will be the Darkness…"

"…"

Elsword was speechless he thought that this man was crazy talking but every word he emphasize he was serious like stabbing knife directly in his heart.

"That's right I need power I hate being a weak without doing anything…I realize this when I was cornered by my enemy the feeling had felt a bitter taste on me I never wanted to experience that again."

He clenched his hands gritting his teeth from the memories back then.

"I see then make a contract with me and all shall be yours"

The man smile amusedly as he extended his hands towards Elsword. As he saw the man's hand he was overwhelm with such a choice to become powerful was something he truly dream of and so he did not hesitate.

Elsword slowly move closer to the man extending his hand towards his.

*SLAP*

"!?"

Shocked, instead of taking his hands to form a contract the man didn't anticipated that his hand was slap away as the red-boy in front of him grinned.

"I refuse" Elsword straightly answered

"…You needed power so why did you refuse my offer?"

"Simple its very BORING…"

"Boring?"

"If I became so Almighty powerful in one easy run that will be so boring where's the fun in that, you're like a cheating maggot in a game and that really piss me of when there a player who hack or cheat just because they wanted to be powerful in order to win that still doesn't count as wining your just running away like a coward who is afraid to lose…seriously I really hate those weak bastards!…and also there's no hell am I going to borrow it from a bystander like you"

Not long ago he was a bit uneasy of the man offer but now everything was alright and so he stared the man in front with valiant eyes and confidently stated his answer.

"I will not back down to anything even if I'm weak and the fight might be tough I'll just have to train myself to become stronger even if I lost a hundred times I will stand on my own two feet and never give up remember that!"

"…"

The man sighed from all the red boy declared and then he inhaled the air into his lungs and let it out.

"WHAHAHAHA!"

"!"

Alarmed Elsword twitch his eyebrow.

"Hey are you gone crazy?"

"Hahaha crazy? You're the crazy one here hahaha"

"…Letting this chance to become powerful even the whole world will be in your hands and still you refuse"

"Yes" Elsword answered without any regret

"…I see your eyes shows that you will not change your mind no matter want hehe…interesting"

The man cross his arm as he asked Elsword with a sarcastic smile.

"Then you're going to die remember your still in the scene where you going to be slice in half"

"Huh?"

—_That's right I almost forgot this is just inside me but the reality was I am about to meet my end_

"What now boy are you going to embrace your death?" the man smirked

"Shut up!"

Elsword concentrate of possible way to get out of this mess, he was still severely injured and there no way to fight back to escape. So escaping death is imposible without the man's power.

"Hmn? Where are you going?"

The man asked as he saw the troubled lad turns and walks away.

"I'm going out and face it I rather die with honor than to have that cheating power of yours"

As he was about to reach the end of the hall where a huge door with odd inscription on it he extend his hand towards the handle suddenly he was called out.

"Wait…"

"What like I said I won't make a contract"

*sigh*

"Here use this"

Elsword widened his eyes as he turns around facing back and notice a sword that appear right in front of him that stabs was on the floor. The sword looks ordinary but Elsword doubted about that since it came from the man.

"You're so persistent do you really want to form a contract to me that badly?"

"Don't be so cocky boy… I may have not form a contract with you but think of it as a death gift…use my sword"

"Huh?"

"This is just an novice sword that I created use it and if you still die then it will perish with you but if you survive then it's yours until the day that you will accept me"

"…I don't know what you're planning is but…"

Elsword reach out to the sword from the ground and pull it as he points the tip of the blade towards the man.

"I will never back down my words and as for this thanks" He smiled

Elsword held the sword that was given to him and push the huge door but before he could completely vanish from the room, the mysterious man told him something that did not reach him.

"-"

…

…

…

As the humanoid robot was about to cut down its blade towards Elsword head a bright light came between them.

*SLASHH*

In an instance the robot was cut in the middle falling apart onto the ground.

"Don't underestimate me stupid robot"

Seeing the robot destroy, Elsword stab the sword into the ground and notice that all his wounds were healed up even his fatigue and heavy body from before was now gone.

"Well whatever now all I need is to get out of this plac—!?"

But before he could finish he quickly grabbed the sword looking up from the sky with red full moon on it.

"Something coming…"

Indeed from the sky something had drop causing a great gale of dust from the crash. Elsword shield his eyes from the dust and readily his sword in case of another enemy. As the gale of dust disappear a silhouette that stands on the landed crater was armored with silver white steal with glowing blue eyes it was like a miniature gundam but the most eye catching is it was holding a gigantic weapon taller than its actual size indeed it is his new enemy.

…

…

To be continue…


	5. Chapter 5

Larcie: Sorry been busy playing Elsword lately. I am so loving my new Eve CBS now my Eve are complete CE/CN/CBS…I'm so happy the most reason I play the game is just to see my Eve's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword

Larcie: Enjoy!

Chapter 5

By: Larcie

"Seriously another one!"

Elsword grumbled, he thought that once he had finish the previous fight with the humanoid robot he could finally find his friend and the way back to his world. Instead, a new challenger appears.

"Darn it…"

"…"

The enemy stood there motionless, it was observing him and waiting for his move.

-Looks like this one a bit smarter…very well I'll just have to deal with it quickly…

He tightly gripped the handle of his sword preparing to strike.

"Hiyyaahh!

Elsword cried, kicking the ground and dashes in front of the enemy.

Meanwhile the enemy patiently had been waiting for him to strike first. As the two blue gems of eyes glows, it lifts the massive weapon on its right and points its towards Elsword.

"Huh?"

Elsword widened his eyes seeing why the enemy would point the huge thing from that long distance and then he realize.

"Wait don't tell me that's…"

*BOOM!*

A loud exploded sound came out from its tip. Just in time, Elsword manage to dodge it and from the damage it caused, he was stunned the impact had destroy the ground leaving a vast crater.

Based from the long distant attack the weapon was definitely a huge massive cannon firing destructive missiles.

Cold sweat drips to his brow after witnessing the terrifying weapon if he had failed to evade it in time maybe his life would have end quicker.

"Tch…what now" he mumbled

He runs his thoughts thinking of a better strategy to fight a long-range fighter.

-The only chance to win is to get close and avoid its firing range…

"Right…"

He charged once again using the strength of his knees to run faster shortening their distance however the White Colossus reluctantly fired numerous explosive missiles making it difficult to get close.

"Ughh" he gasped

In normal perspectives, it was impossible to dodge a high speed missile but in every shots Elsword evaded it all.

-Eh…?

He gasped wondering why he was able to dodge it; he could somehow predict the missiles hovering, like it was moving slower.

-I don't know what going on but…

"This is it!"

At last, he finally reaches his enemy, taking the chanced, he firmly holds his sword handle and with force strength he attempt to slash through the thick white armor.

"!?"

Unfortunately, he failed the huge massive cannon blocked his attack like a shield and with a quick reflex the enemy swing its heavy weapon effortless throwing Elsword to the mid air.

"Shit!"

But the enemy didn't stop yet, after he manage to throw him the enemy used the perfect momentum to fire one shot while Elsword was vulnerable.

Defenseless, Elsword without a proper footing his life was in danger that he had no way to dodge the upcoming attack.

*BOOM*

"Arrggh!"

He barely made it on time, shifting his center gravity while in the mid air he used his sword to block the explosive power thus lessening the damage he receives.

From the exploding blast, he fell to the hard ground but he manage to survive it.

"Guaaghh…"

He groaned, after receiving such heavy blow, he spilled some blood out from his mouth tasting the iron taste of his own blood.

Elsword was badly injured, he could tell how bad his condition was nonetheless, he got up on his knees ignoring agonizing pain of his whole body.

"Is that all..."

"!?"

Unexpectedly, the White Colossus spoke. The echoed sound of its voice was icy cold but strangely, the tone of his voice was low it was not frightening that it didn't quite fit from its appearance.

"…So you can talk after all"

"…"

"Why are you doing this who are you!"

Elsword yelled, demanding the answer while maintaining his balance with the help of his sword that he momentary stabs the ground for support.

"I shall tell you once you have defeated me!"

The White Colossus rushes and this time he initiates to attack first.

"Fine!"

Elsword responded, suppressing the pain with his will power, he quickly pulled his sword from the ground and runs to confront his foe face on.

"Hiyyaahhh!"

"Orryaahh!"

Their battle cries resound. As their both weapons made contact and crash one another, the loud metallic sound of the sword collide to the blocking of the massive iron cannon and the sparks of friction from the slash and blunt force.

The intensive battle continues exchanging blows in which there life and pride was at state.

"Arrgh!"

But unfortunately Elsword was about to reach his limit, due to extreme fatigue and unbearable injuries of his body, he could not maintain his strength from a long time however, the enemy had completely overpowered him, he has the power to finish him off even if from a great distance away.

-So why…

The enemy can kill him easily but instead he came to Elsword charging directly.

Elsword was taken too lightly.

"Don't underestimate me!"

From the top of his lungs he shouted, controlling the sheer strength he had left concentrating it to deflect the huge cannon and quickly landed a powerful swift strike.

Elsword attack had cut down its iron helm to its chest plate that quickly made the White Colossus retreated a few steps. The enemy held his helm but soon it shattered in pieces revealing his true identity.

"What!? your!"

"…"

The mysterious White Colossus without his helm his face was bare to see and to his surprise Elsword found out immediately who he was fight with all this time…

"Chung!"

Blood was dripping from his head down to his gentle face but even so, Chung leaked out a soft smile.

"That was unexpected…you're indeed stronger that I imagined but…" he pause and swiftly he reloads his cannon with a click sound before pointing it back toward Elsword. "But not strong enough…Come show me what you've got" he declared.

"Why…"

Elsword held his breathe and his face was distorted with rage, he felt very irritate this place, Chung's intent and especially this strange heavy feeling that's been burning inside his body

Then suddenly, his vision began to stir, the light of his red eyes rapidly fades and slowly he could not feel a thing. He was about to pass out but then.

-What going on?

His body felt numb and heavy. He can only see nothing but darkness as he sinks in the deep cold water that he didn't know where he was. As he was sinking, he noticed something underneath him a dark huge shadow that began to whisper.

'…Use me accept my power and destroy those who stands before you…'

A strange sinister voice spook inside his head.

"Who are you?" he mumbled

The voice was different from the man he saw from his dreams. It was scarier it was not a human tone it was more like a monster a devil's whisper.

'Accept me free me…'

Elsword felt horrified inside his mind he could see the dark figure with fangs and claws, a huge monstrous beast that was chain underneath his own conscious.

'Come break this chain this cage and release your true self!'

The monster continued its tempting voice.

Meanwhile, Chung narrowed his eyes as he remains steady, He was observing Elsword from his lifeless state.

"So you finally confronted 'Him'"

Chung muttered as he saw Elsword head bowed down standing, covered by a dark ominous aura. However, he was calm as if he already expected it to happen.

Elsword twitch his fingers raising his head that Chung quickly prepared his huge cannon.

Elsword was covered by the dark ominous aura soon opened his mouth and inhaled the air that surrounds him filling his lungs and then...

"SHUT UP!"

"!?"

He roared loudly making Chung shaken back.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP NOT FROM THAT MAN NOR A MONSTER…I WILL FIGHT BY MY OWN HANDS TO YOU HEAR ME SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Elsword shouted from the top of his lungs and after letting out all the huge loud words, he was panting heavily.

Chung was dumbfounded, he did not expect him to shout he was left completely speechless.

"Geezz… why do I have such bothersome things inside my head am I gone crazy," he complained

"Well atleast that annoying voice gone now…"

"Now then where were we…"

After taking a deep breath, Elsword turns back to Chung daze face.

"Shall we continue?" He said with grinned smile on his face.

Chung stared at him for a while and soon fixed an amazed smile. The person was unpredictable to understand; he was beyond his expectation that this must be the reason why 'She' chose him. He was not corrupt by power instead, he refuse it.

"Hahaha…ok then let's continue but are you sure from the looks of it your about to fall down" Chung chuckled

"Don't mind me I'm not going to fall that easy"

Elsword bitterly smile, the fact what Chung just said was true, he had already reached his limit the only thing that make him stand right now was his stubborn will.

"Then shall we use one final strike to finish this" Chung smiled lifting the massive heavy cannon ready to fire.

"Good point I'm really hungry right now and it's all thanks to you"

Elsword knows well how he was in a disadvantage situation. There strength and power had a huge gap between them but he never gave a damn thing about it. The only thing he thought was…

-I'm going to beat him no matter what happen.

While in deep in thoughts, Elsword closed his eyes remembering a certain girl with crimson red hair flashes inside his mind.

Burning with passion the girl sword play can be describe both graceful and fierceness, every swing every thrust from the tip of her blade and her flawless movements coordinated like she was dancing in the stage of battle blooming like a wild red rose.

She was his mentor, who taught him the way of the sword, the one he respect the most and the person he wanted to surpass.

She was his beloved elder sister.

He recall the time when he first started to hold a bamboo sword, he was train intensive by his sister. The hellish training he had experience and the uncounted defeat he had suffered but even then he never gave up he wanted to be stronger he wanted to be acknowledge by his sister to prove he is worthy to be her brother that she can take pride on.

That's why he refused to take power from some else because he knew doing so, her sister will be disappointed in him which he never wanted.

From all those years of training he was still weak, right this very moment his body was about to break but from all the battles he had been with his sister. This battle was nothing, compared to Chung his sister is more stronger and scarier than a monster.

Elsword smiled recalling all those memories, he Somehow felt his strength was bursting out from his body. Strangely he felt lighter the pain from his injuries started to fade, he can only feel a scorching heat that keeps on burning inside him and then.

"!"

Astonished, Elsword saw flames coming out of his body.

"What!?"

Soon the blaze crawl down to his sword covering it with pure red flames and once the fire slowly vanish the blade glowed like a sun.

"What just happen?"

"I see you finally awaken"

Chung stated seeing how Elsword covered in red blazing flames, he too closes his eyes concentrating and shortly the breezy wind surrounds him became cold as winter cloaking his body with a white icy aura.

"Shall we start?" Chung asked politely

"Of course!" Elsword smirked

Both of them raised their weapon.

Immediately, Chung who used long destructive cannon pulled the trigger firing the explosive shots.

"Dread Chase!"

Countless missiles blast out heading over Elsword direction.

"Tch!...again with those annoying missiles"

Elsword dashes, his body moves faster than before and his eyes can caught through the missiles direction dodging them easily but.

"Wha—"

The missiles turns back chasing him.

"No way there guided missile…that's not fair!"

Elsword rumbled, even if he can dodge them, it's no use if he can't stop them from chasing him.

"Oh crap!"

The missiles were in every direction rapidly approaching him, surrounding him.

Without nowhere to run he kicked the ground and jump as high as he could but the missiles continued to follow him up in to the air.

"What now." He mumbled.

He was cornered.

"Whatever!...Haahhh!"

Instead of giving up, Elsword held his sword in both hands transferring all he got putting his will and his faith in to his sword.

BOOMM!

The missiles had made contact to it's target leaving a cloud of dust. It was the end but Chung did not let his guard down, he still believes Elsword will survive it just like the previous one and he was right.

Before the fog could vanish by itself, something came out. A huge light had thrust out and a powerful sliced that cut the fog clearing the concealed view.

"…!"

Shocked, Chung widened his eyes in amazement as he witness a remarkable sight.

Elsword who somehow survive all of the explosives, glanced at his sword that was emitting a huge astral light transcending his sword shape to a gigantic blade.

Noticing the changes, He swung the huge astral blade as if it was weightless. He tightly grip the handle for the last time and turns his sight to person below.

"Chung!" He shouted charging down to his enemy.

However Chung did not move he can't fire anymore shots that had already been release the only thing he could do was to defend himself from the approaching strike.

With his massive cannon, he tried to block the enormous blade, Chung hold on to it with all his strength but it was still not enough as soon as Elsword forcefully push his sword, the metallic cannon began to crack and eventually it cut through it.

-I lose…

Waiting for the impact Chung closes eyes smiling, he did not regret provoking him or challenging him to a fight but instead he was grateful and now all that's left was to end it.

"Take this!"

*PAAW!*

"Ouch!"

Suddenly Chung felt a dull pain on his head and instantly covered it with hands. He opened his eyes and was surprise to see that the astral light blade had already disappeared.

After Elsword cut through the massive cannon, he quickly dispersed the blade in to its formal state before hitting Chung directly. The only thing that hit him was none other than the bare fist of his hand.

"With that I win seriously what the hell was that!"

"Wait are you not angry at me?" Chung asked

"Angry?…I'm furiously angry!"

"Then why did you stop?"

"What?...Why would I continue if I already know I won and so you still owe me an apology and an explanation!" He demanded

"… sorry" Chung sincerely bowed his head.

"Now mind explaining what's going on?"

"Ah yeah about that…"

"!"

"!"

Suddenly they felt an earthquake.

"What was that?" Elsword asked

"…"

The ground was shaking louder as it gets closer towards their direction.

"Eh?"

Elsword gasped as he realized the cause of the shaking was not due to an earthquake, but out of nowhere dozens of humanoid robot like the last one shows up.

"Hey Chung I thought it's over!"

"Erm… There the real enemy it has nothing to do with me" with wry smile he confessed.

"What! "

-Shit! I'm already worn out I can't even barely hold my sword anymore not to mention I already broke Chung's cannon.

Elsword could tell that none of them has the condition to fight. He could only sighed and prepare for a miracle but

-I don't believe on those either

He quickly picks up his sword again. One way or another he is going to fight until his body breaks.

"Elsword are you sure you can fight them?"

"No but I'm not going to back up too beside…I forgot someone is waiting for me so I better be back home really quick" He smiled as he recalled a silver white girl who might be waiting for him all this time.

"Honestly your a stubborn guy" Chung chuckled, seeing how Elsword was willing to fight he was inspire to stand up once again and this time they decided to fight together.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

As they were about to charge they heard someone.

"Stay back"

They quickly hold their ground as the stern voice continues.

"Nuclear!"

Suddenly something appeared on top. At first Elsword did not know what it was but immediately his instinct kicks in warning him to run away from it.

"Elsword run!" Chung shouted as if he knew what it was that he quickly pulled his arm.

Soon the mysterious object made a click mechanic sound and in instant, it drops down between the army of the humanoid robots.

From the name itself it was a Nuclear bomb.

An explosion burn their view, it happen so fast that the blast of light blind their eyes leaving a huge mushroom cloud in its vicinity.

It was all thanks to Chung's ability that they were both safe unharmed. Once Elsword finally opened his eyes he was astound, from the scenery he witness the wreck result of the blast.

Right in front of him where the enemies use to be were utterly destroyed into nothingness the sight was chaos, flames and crash debris are all over.

Then in the middle of chaos someone was approaching, a tall dark shadow was walking leisurely stepping out from the scattered broken metals.

As the man had taken a clearer view, he was like a normal human. The young man was a bit taller than Elsword his hair was deep dark color and amber of fearless eyes but the most alarming was his left hand that seems to be not human.

"Who—"

"Sempai…!"

Before Elsword could manage to ask the person identity, Chung called him out.

"What?...Sempai?"

Confused, Elsword asked to verify it again. Without a doubt the young man was wearing the same uniform coat and his age seems be older too but.

-Ok now I'm so confused?

"If you guys are done then let's leave this place" He said in a cold stern voice.

The young man walked passed them ignoring the baffled face from Elsword as he raise his hand towards the sky and from his strange hand a dark crimson light emerge then a cracking sound spread the scenery. The sky and the ground slowly started to crumble from the point of the strange light everything was breaking apart falling to the darkness space. He did not remember what happens after they fell in the deep abyss but.

Once he woke up, he returns to his world.

…

…

…

"I wonder if Eve still awake?"

Elsword mumble while unlocking the door of his house.

"I'm home…"

He called out, it was exactly seven in the evening as he arrived back to his world. He notice that his wounds were all healed and his sword had also vanish and as for the two he came back with him,

"After school go to the Student Council Office there we will explain everything"

Chung said before leaving,

Elsword sighed he was already tired and hungry and most of all he was so confused from all that happen it was like a dream a nightmare. He doesn't know how to distinguish a dream from the reality but tomorrow he will learn the truth.

As he entered the house, no one was there to greet him the house was quite yet the light of the living room was on.

"Huh?"

As he walks inside the living room he quickly noticed the girl laying down deeply asleep in the huge sofa.

"Eve?...wait you can't sleep here you will catch a cold"

Worried, Elsword tried to wake her up but failed after seeing her peaceful face and her soft snores, he can't put himself to disturb her.

-What should I do?

With a sighed, he gently grabbed her shoulder carrying her in to his arm. Hopefully not to wake her up he carefully climb up to the stairs and finally without a sound in to her bedroom.

Suddenly Eve grasps his shirt tightly.

"Eh? Did I wake her up?"

Taking a peek she was still sound asleep. Relief, he gradually puts her down to her bed and covers her with her blanket but before he could leave her, he noticed a tear drop from her eye slides down to her rosy cheeks.

"Mother…Father…" she cried softly in to her sleep.

"…"

-Is she missing her parents?

"Oberon… Ophelia…"

"…"

Seeing her sorrow expression for the first time, he leans towards her wiping the tears of her eyes and tenderly pats her head. He wanted to comfort her as possible since maybe she felt very lonely from all the new things after their parents remarried.

While his hand continually touches the soft silky silver hair, he kept on staring at her sleepy face watching over her. He bit his lips unintentionally just by feeling sorry for her. He almost let out an anguish voice but he quickly restrains himself. He do not understand why would he felt this way towards her, they only met for two days as siblings but he already hated to see her sad lonely face.

While he was in deep thoughts, Elsword bends closer towards her face and unconsciously he place a warm kiss on her temple before parting away.

"Good night Eve…"

He then left her room quietly but the moment he closes the door behind him he leans his back to it and slide down to the cold floor.

"What the hell did I just do…"He mumbled.

Elsword didn't know what came over him but the moment he thought of her delicate sleepy face he wanted to comfort her and accidentally he had kissed her. It was a close call to be honest he was about to kiss her tender red lips but he quickly gained his sanity and manage to touched the soft skin of her temple with his lips instead.

Placing his hand on his head as if he was having a headache

"I'm starting to hate myself…"

He felt very guilty to he had done.

…

…

…

It was cold…it was dark...

-Mother…

-Father…

A young small girl cried as she walks slowly to the endless hall dragging her bare feet while tears were flowing down to her red rosy cheeks.

She was scared… she was lonely…

She was yearning for someone to comfort her, she cried to call for help but no one was around.

-Oberon…

-Ophelia…

She called her servants but neither of them response to her call. She began to weep louder, using her trembling hands to wipe her wet teary eyes.

Not long she arrived in front of a huge door. The girl instantly believed that her parents were inside.

With her small frail body, she pushed the heavy door and called them once more time.

-Mother…

-Father…

Still there were no response…

It was cold…it was dark...

She walks toward the center embracing herself from the cold solitude and while reaching the center of the pitch-black room she felt a wet puddle of fluid down to her bare feet.

Then a flash of light appeared and what greeted her was a horrifying scene.

It was another Nightmare…

…

…

…

A/N: Guaghh! My head hurts! I didn't know how I made this story a bit darker which I starts getting chills when typing it but hopefully everything will turn out just fine…anyway please enjoy sorry for typos or errors ~

Going back Playing Now~…


	6. Chapter 6

**Larcie: It took long to write and finalize this chapter I was busy with my work and playing Elsword (Henir/SD) :D…This Chapter is mostly about the plot story I have shorten it as possible and hopeful I won't bore you on reading on it.**

**Disclaimer: Elsword not mine just borrowed it**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Larcie**

It was sundown, inside a traditional dojo were two kids where conversing into a serious manner and apparently one red headed boy was sitting on seiza. (A/N: Traditional formal sit of the Japanese)

"Have you reflected?"

"Ahh…sis why are you angry at me?"

*wham*

"Aw! Sorry I reflected on it so please stop hitting me!"

The red boy cried, it seem the girl with the same color of his hair was disciplining him for something he had done wrong.

"Why did you do it…you're not someone to get into a fight?" She glared

"That's because there bullying me so I only protected myself…"

The boy reply while sobbing, he was only eight years old a fight between kids was actually normal but after hearing it the girl sighed.

"And then what did you do?" She asked again crossing her hands as she waits for him to tell the story.

"Of course I beat them up!, They were no matchfor me… even they surrounded me I quickly crush them." He grinned proudly

*wham*

"Oww!"

"Idiot! That's not the reason I trained you!" She scolded him after hitting him again on the head.

"But, but they were saying bad things to me and also to sis that's why…"

The boy bit his lips to control the fuming rage.

The two siblings where actually the master's children of the dojo but since the girl was the strongest among the seniors and other boys they were very frustrated and jealous so they took it out against her brother who was just starting to train.

"Idiot…" the girl softly mumbled, She raise her hand moving it closer to the little boy.

"!"

The boy quickly shield his aching head thinking he will be hit again but instead her sister's gentle hand pats and brushes the shaggy red hair of his.

"Like I said that's not the reason why I train you, I know you're strong but your strength is not meant for hurting it is meant to protect so you were not wrong but you're not right either especially when you get overwhelm by revenge"

"But…"

"El do you know why I'm stronger?"

"No…but please tell me"

"hehe~ It's because I want to protect my little brother"

"Eh?"

"Remember our family motto is… "

To have 'Strength', one must know 'Weakness'

And 'Weakness' is 'Timidity'

'Timidity' is to wait for 'Something Important'

To wait for 'Something Important' is 'Strength'

(A/N: Just happen to see this on google)

"I don't understand… "

"Someday you will when you devoted your life to protect someone important"

"Then, then I want to protect big sis!"

"Haha silly brother are you saying you're stronger than me?"

"No but I will when I grow up I'll surpass big sis!"

"Hmm…I'm looking forward to it but El someday you will truly find someone who is worth your life protecting"

"Who? Other that sis I don't have anyone"

"Be patient someday you will…now have you reflected?"

"Yes…" the boy whispered

"I don't hear you"

"YES!" he loudly answered

…

…

"Ahhh…A dream?"

Upon waking up, Elsword could tell it was already morning.

"A dream about Sis…"

Then he closed his eyes once again recalling the dream of the past. He felt lonely for some reason.

It was nine and half year from that time and when he was about to attend middle school which was four years ago. His sister went out of the country because of their family business.

He misses her, ever since the day she left. He had not receive any phone calls or emails, his father always told him she's very busy but she always sends gift to his birthday and Christmas yet he wanted was her to come back.

"Huh?"

Suddenly he felt something soft.

-Wait since when did I had a body pillow?

He quickly opened his eyes and as soon his got a clearer view from the sun morning rays there was a silver hair mixed up at his arm.

"W-wait it couldn't be?"

Elsword glanced down to his surprise there was a girl buried inside his chest while he was gentle hugging her. Inside his blanket she was wearing her white pajamas, her face was lovely and was very peaceful than the last time he saw her.

"E-Eve?"

He blankly stared at her while processing his thoughts how he will react to this sudden development. Honestly, he wanted to scream he wanted to shout like a girl but instead he swallowed his saliva and slowly he released his hand quietly trying not to wake her up.

As he successfully removed his arm, he gradually crawled down from the bed and quickly rashes out of his room.

"W-w-why is she in my room did she sneak in…doesn't she know it is dangerous to sleep beside a man what if I had done something I would regret."

He rumbled, Elsword took a deep breath.

"Is this still a dream…"

Last Night…

Eve woke up from the shock scary nightmare she had, Remembering it, she held her own body while tears where running down her face.

"I' am still weak…"

With her trembling voice, she mumbled softly.

"Mother…Father…everyone…"

She gripped tightly her hands while holding herself her nails were digging onto her soft white skin. She could not help it the pain the agony and the sorrow all of this feelings were mixed up unable her to forget the past.

She only wished for it to fade away, but it didn't, the wound that was left in her heart was deep fearing it will never be healed as long as the darkness wanted her.

Eve closes her eyes trying to sleep back again but unable to, she was afraid because of the same nightmare would haunt her again.

She wanted someone to comfort her but nobody was around until she thought about a certain person. Eve gathered up all her courage to go outside of her room down to the stairs she ignores the cold night desperate to go to his side.

Eve quietly opens the door as she sneaks in, she saw the youth was heavily asleep, He was tired from the harsh battle so it was not surprising how he snores during his deep slumber,

Eve gradually moves closer to his bed and didn't hesitate to rests herself beside him. This was the first time she slept with a boy, she knew this was wrong in common sense but to her she felt safe and comfortable just by staying at his side.

Eve scoot over near him and quickly she tug his shirt while he was facing of the other side. Then suddenly a flash memory floats inside her mind.

"Don't worry I'll protect you so take my hand and be my friend!"

It was a long time ago she remember their first meeting. The red hair boy had always has a positive lively outlook from the past up until now. He was the complete opposite of her, she was weak she was hopeless she almost had given up to live but then out of nowhere he came along and change her.

"El…thanks"

With a soft voice, Eve whispered as she closed her eyes and eventually traveled back to her dream.

…

…

Elsword had just finish preparing food for breakfast. As he was about to call out Eve who was still sleeping inside his room, Elsword was about knock to his own door but it was instantly open.

"Ah! Eve…G-Good morning"

Elsword tried to smile but he was a bit anxious while avoiding her stare.

"…Good morning"

Eve calmly answered.

The two began their meal quietly and awkwardly none of them had said a single word. Truth is Elsword wanted to ask the strange mysterious event that happen yesterday but because of Eve stoic face like usual he can't seem to bring it up due to her unexpected sleep over last night.

Therefore the morning end without saying a word to each other and immediately they left for school.

…

…

During class, Elsword was not listening to the teacher's discussion his mind was drifting away from the place. He was in deep thoughts about what happen yesterday.

He closes his eyes as he remember yesterday event where he was taken to a strange place, a humanoid robot that wanted his life and the unknown power that he didn't understand.

Elsword sighed, he quickly turns to his back at the empty seat. Chung was absent today he wanted to ask him directly but looks like he needed to wait after class in order to find the answers

Then the door was unexpected opened that everyone stops their action as they all stared to the one who intrude.

Elsword gasped, as he quickly recognize him, he was the same person back then when he and his friend Chung was corned by an army of robots.

The youth had a black raven hair with sharp amber eyes. He was taller with a fair tan skin and a fade scars on his face. Surprisingly everyone kept quite not only did they became shock somehow they were all scared at him.

Curious Elsword raise his eyebrow noticing the heavy mood inside the room

"I'm here for Elsword Sieghart"

Everyone gasped and quickly gave their attention to the back where the red boy name Elsword immediately stood up as he was called. He certain did understand why he was called but why is everyone scared of him yet eventually he obediently followed him and left the class.

Through the hallway…

"Excuse me?"

"Hnm?"

"Why was I called?"

Elsword knew the reason but he wanted to start a conversation with him.

"…You were called because of something urgent we did tell you that we will explain everything and also the School Director wanted to see you"

"What!?"

-Ok I understand that I was called by the Student Council but why the Director too?

Elsword could only sigh to prepare anything that could happen, then suddenly he notice something strange to the young man.

-His left hand…its normal?...I have sworn it was different.

"Ahem…"

Seeing Elsword stared at his arm, the young man softly cough.

"Ah! Sorry…"

-Did I imagine it…

"Where almost there"

"By the way"

"What is it?"

"Thanks for saving us yesterday… I owe you next time"

Elsword smiled while the young man blankly stares at him for a few seconds and instantly reply.

"You're an interesting one… didn't you notice your classmates reaction towards me?"

"So you did notice them but I don't believe it for something stupid like that beside you did help us up and Chung trusted you too so I'm going to bet on it."

The young man simply smiled as he quickly reaches the door with a sign of The Student Council.

"Where here…"

…

…

The Student Council…

Inside the room, there were a couple of office desk, some bookshelf on the corner and two sofas in the middle with a small elegant table.

"Oh! You're here~"

Suddenly a girl rushes to them, She had brilliant green eyes and silky long emerald hair down to his wrist. She was beautiful like a goddess that even Elsword gasped as he saw the perfect curves that he quickly shocks his head.

"Thanks for bringing him up Raven"

The girl smiled brightly to the young man who was name Raven.

"No problem…" He replied without any change of expression while he moves to the corner, leaning his back to the wall.

"Right! My name is Rena the Secretary that guy who fetch you up is Raven from the Discipline Committee he might be grumpy sometimes but he is a very gentle person on the inside"

"What!"

Having heard his name Raven can't help it not get agitate as he was being called 'gentle'.

Ignoring Raven reaction, Rena continues her introduction.

"Welcome to the Student Council El-kun…is it ok if I call you that?"

"It's fine…by the way where is Eve and the others?"

"Ah! About that Eve was called by her Mother…"

"What!? Mother!"

Before Rena could finish, Elsword interrupted her.

"Yes or should I say your Mother too but she's also our respected Director"

"What!"

-Ok this is very shocking.

"As I was saying two of our members are currently busy due to their family and job business…" Rena said as she pointed out her finger.

"I see…"

After informing him, Rena walk to the sofa and took a seat while she point the other one across.

"Why don't you take a sit… I know you wanted to know the truth right~" Rena smiled

"Yes…"

Elsword quickly took his seat, facing Rena giving his absolute attention. As Rena was about to start her smiling face began to change to a serious one.

"Then before I answer your question let me tell you the story, a legend not from this world…"

And so the story begins…

…

…

Long ago… there was world with nothingness only darkness resides but then something bright warm light appeared as it shaken the silent world.

'In the world of Darkness Thou shall have Light to see the true Wonders'

Once the Creator created the Light came all Seven Wonders to assist Him to make the world as He planned perfectly these wonders were called The Seven Elemental Lords. They were all absolute spirit beings that came from the Creator's Core directly. The Elementals of Terra, Ignis, Ventus, Aqua, Luna, Stellar and Solance.

And through them came all Life…Spirits creatures and different Races known as Exceeds.

At the Seventh day, The Creator then went back to his former world and left his creation to His trustful Servants.

The Seven Elemental Lords who reside at the Astral World watches all beings giving them their blessings and guidance in exchange the Exceeds offers their faith and respected them, it was a mutual bond between the spirit world to the surface.

But it didn't last…

After a few Millennia…

The different communities begun to grow larger advancing their knowledge as they seek out more land and power they eventually created War against each other.

Bloodshed, murders and sufferings came to their hearts. The war was like an fire until it was no longer be stop. Many Races started to doubt and rebelled against the Elementals they didn't offer any prayer or worships them anymore they have forgotten their faith.

The Elemental Lords were saddened, they have failed their Master trust. And so they decided to punish the foolish deeds of the Exceeds and for first time the Wrath of the Elementals was brought down to the world.

The wrath of the Elementals broke the earth into continents, Spreading disease and calamities the world was trembled with their might but instead of turning back to them the Exceed only feared them more.

The dreadful crisis was not solved it only worsen every time passes Meanwhile from beneath the earth a dark malice power was growing stronger without them noticing it.

After a few centuries, War had not stop fear, pain, hatred and greed soon took form to an evil being. Underneath the surface, a Dark Core was taking form surrounded by pitch black wicked energy. From the cries of the innocent from the angered roars of a madman and a lunatic laugh from a gluttonies the malice gave birth to The Dark Elemental Lord.

The Dark Lord rose up to the surface and quickly it corrupted everything that breathes life. Like a Curse, it consumes their sanity and their hearts as they transform to the darkness.

The half of the world was soon turn into a nightmare monsters, demons and undead walk the land.

Terrified the Exceed wedge together to fight the Dark Lords minions but none of them could ever get near. Once a living could get close to the Dark Lord they will be tempted with pleasing words power overwhelm power in exchange to fall to the Dark Lord's Curse.

All hope was gone, as the Dark Lord gained more power as he breaks his way to the Astral World were the Seven Elemental Lords resides, gathering his army he invade the sacred spirits ground.

The guardian spirits fought back but it was futile the great vast dark armies were too strong and some of their fellow guardians were converted and fell to the Dark curse.

Until finally, The Dark Lord face and battled the Seven Elementals. The clashes between the two sides had cause great damage that almost destroyed the two worlds barrier from their destructive might. But the Dark Lord did not want to destroy them he wanted to devour them consuming their Cores so that he can be the right ruler of the world and the others.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord failed before the Seven Elementals could be consume they sacrifice their forms breaking away from their majestic body the Seven Cores of the Seven Elemental Lords escapes from the Dark Lord's grasp to the earth surface.

'It is useless, I will find all the Seven Cores as long as there is malice inside one's heart I will be invulnerable'

Therefore the Dark Lord reign started.

After the Seven Cores escaped, They were all reincarnated into Exceeds. They were rebirth as a living being growing unaware of their fate until an oracle appeared at the time of their awakening where memories of their past life and the duty to recover the peace and harmony of the world.

They were called the Seven Heroes, gathered together by fate, traveled together as comrades. They were all pure-kind hearted immune to the Dark Curse. As They did not care of their differences lineage as there bond overcome everything showing all other Exceed to live in harmony as they journey their way to defeat the Dark Lord.

After a long journey they have finally face the Dark Lord, they have fought everything they've got the only different from before they were Elementals that they were not alone they have the people's hope and dreams inside they heart that it made them more stronger than before. And with that strength the Dark Lord was defeated.

'Haha fools nothing can destroy me as long as there is evil resides to every heart I shall return once more and devour all of you HAHAHA!'

After defeated the Dark Lord body crumble leaving its Dark Core. It was indestructible that the Seven Heroes could not break the Dark Lord's Core. Fearing it might go to the wrong hands the Seven Heroes hid it so that no one could be tempted, sealing it forever.

…

…

"Oh! it's tea time let's take a break first before we continue…" Rena said as she clasped her both hands while smiling

"Eh!, wait what happen next please continue!" Elsword vigorously demanded

"No can do I need to take a break my throat is already dry Chung prepare the tea please~"

"Chung?"

"Ah! Forgot Chung is the Treasurer… before I continue the story why not enjoy yourself a cup of tea." Rena smiled.

"…Fine"

Elsword sighed, he relax his back while sitting on the sofa, as Chung quietly placed the tea set on the table and prepare them a cup of warm jasmine milk tea.

"H-h-here y-you go" Chung serve them a cup while his voice was somehow trembling.

"Thanks…" Elsword happily accepted it and took a sip from the warm bitter-sweet tea but then suddenly as he just notice Chung full appearance.

*SPIRRRT!*

Elsword spilled the warm liquid out of his mouth.

"How rude tea should be swallowed gently not spilling it out!" Rena pouted

"S-sorry wait that's not it…W-wh-why is Chung dress in a Maid Outfit!"

"Ugghh…"

Chung barely cried as he quickly covered his face with a circular tray. Wearing a maid uniform the short apron along with a black dress underneath and a short frilly skirt. His beautiful blonde hair that used to be tied it was now laid down to his waist and because of the maid uniform his slender curves revealed more of his feminine looks.

"Are you really a boy?"

Elsword bluntly ask, as he can't believe that a boy could be so pretty that it made him very confusing.

"I am really a boy huhu…" Chung cried with his teary eyes.

-There's no way I can tell…

"Then why are you wearing that?" Elsword once again asked

"Its…"

"That's because he got punish by Eve" after sipping her tea Rena answered

"Ehhh!"

"Actually Eve asked me to give Chung a rightful punishment for breaking the rules so I decided to make him a maid for a day~"

"But why a maid?"

"Because it's fun and cute te~hehe" Rena softly giggle as she winked

"I-I see…"

Sweat drop, Elsword could only agree since Chung was definitely cute in a odd way. While Chung was depressingly crying at the corner as he felt his gender being question.

After a few minute of teatime, the door opened.

"Eve you're here" Rena called.

"Did you tell him?"

"Almost but I got tired after the Seven Heroes had defeated the Dark Lord"

"…Then can I continue it? It was suppose to be my responsibility"

"Are you sure it might get yourself hurt again"

Eve gently shook her head.

"No I'll be fine…"

Rena sighed, eventually she smiled again as she nodded and quickly she gave Eve a space to sit on besides her. Eve took her sit next to Rena and She glanced over towards Elsword. She was determine to tell him everything but somehow her brilliant eyes has a slight sorrowful glow.

"El… I'll tell you the story of the era which where I was born and how it was destroyed"

…

…

**End To be continue….**

**A/N: Sorry if I cut it here, I need more time to think carefully for other half of the plot and others stuffs but hopefully you understand the first half and didn't get bored if so I'll hang myself huhu YAY**

**Comment and Criticism is Welcome …But please be easy on me :)**

**P.S Sorry for typos and Errors**


	7. Chapter 7

**Larcie**: Yo~ I'll be changing my writing style to see if I'm more comfortable in a 'person POV' cause somehow I lack in expressing my characters so I read a lot of Light Novels lately (No game No Life, Mushoku Tensei, Blade Dance and Madan no Vanadis) It's a good thing I'm a fast reader ahaha! :D

**Disclaimer**: Later~

...

...

...

And so let us continue on…

After they defeated the Dark Lord, the peace slowly brought back to the world.

After a long journey they have finally reach the end of their story that soon had spread across the land in which people sometimes tale it The Legend of Seven.

So where are they now?

Some of them continued their life adventures around the world, some stayed back to their hometown with their beloved family and some became leaders of a lost kingdom.

The next story was about 'The Master Gladiator' one of the Great Heroes who defeated the Dark Lord with his trusted companions was now crown to be King and to his side was his beloved Queen 'The Last Geas' which also took part throughout their crusade.

The two became friends that shortly turn to love during their great quest and once the peace had return, on such a young age they both guided and ruled the kingdom that almost met its destruction.

Because of their gentle hearts the people respect and loved them as their leader and after a few more years the Kingdom raised once again into a great nation.

Soon after their efforts, the King and Queen were blessed with a beautiful princess. They were overjoyed for a wonderful gift that was given to them by their love as they both promise no matter what the King and Queen will protect the princess at all cost.

The Kingdom gave a celebration feast for the new member of the Royal family. People enjoyed and prayed for the princess well being as she grow as strong and wise as her parent.

And so the happily ever after continues on but…

Unfortunately…

Unknown to them…

A shadow of insurrection of darkness was slowly, silently and waiting for the right time to turn the tides into their hands.

A few years later, the princess grew up as a healthy beautiful girl not only on her physical aspect but also on her kind heart was full of passion as a child. She was soon to be 10-years old and it was announce that everyone is welcome to celebrate it with her including her favorite characters out of the legend the united Seven Heroes.

The King and Queen where preparing everything in order for their daughter's birthday and also after long year had passed a reunion will also take place. They invited everyone 'The more the merrier hahaha!' the King joyfully said, 'Just don't forget your manners dear' as the Queen stoically reply.

And so they open their gates to welcome the guest to celebrate.

But…They had also let their guard down

After all who would think foolishly attacking the Kingdom were the Great Seven will come into one place.

Who in the right mind will interrupt such wonderful day for the princess precious birthday.

It was none other than the uninvited guest which follows the foot step of once who had reign over the land with his dark curse.

The reincarnation of his will and also leader of the dark rebellion who worship the Dark Lord's will.

He who waits such a long time had finally planned to strike back. Unaware in the past, the dark force was slowly gathering their power and as they finally acquire everything that is needed they had planned to take down the Great Seven in that special event by night fall.

And at that night everything had fallen…

Sadly, the Great Seven died…

The Great Seven were not immortals after all they have weaknesses that apparently lost their life in other to protect their people and their love ones.

Since the resurrection of the Dark Lord had defeated them he plans to take out the Core out of their failing body.

Once he took them out he will soon rule the world and the others.

But before he could, the King stood up against him and smiled.

'It's not over yet'

The King said and soon the others looked at him, deep in their hearts they understood each other that eventually smiled together as if like old times.

The Dark King was not amused by it but before he could act, their body started to glows brightly like the sun.

Blinded by the light the Dark King was bind that he cannot move.

The Seven grows weaker but before they could give their final breath, they wish to protect everything in the end and so by sacrificing all their life spirits they cast a spell to everyone to a deep cold sleep protecting them from the dark corruption and with their last breath their body disappear that only bright magical stones where remain.

It was the original Core of the Elementals.

The Dark Lord soon panics as he tried to stretch out his hand toward it.

It was like a déjà-vu for him to see it once again where the Core launches out escaping him empty handed.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' The Dark Lord roared angrily.

The Core moves up that reaches the night sky and soon vanish together along with a teleportation light. That light was the seed survivor for the future that will grow and end what her parents had left off.

Their Last Hope Princess Eve…

…

…

…

(Elsword point of view)

After Hearing Eve I soon found myself silently quite.

"…"

"…"

Eve only stared at me, she was maintaining an expressionless face the whole time she tells the story about where she came from a different parallel world which made me more confuse.

"…"

She was waiting for me to response.

"How should I put this…It's really hard to swallow all of that"

I said while raffling my hair.

"I know… I will not force you to understand it but please believe me that all of this where true"

"I believe you after all that happens to me yesterday but what's that something to do with me?" I asked

"It has something to do all of us"

It was not Eve who answered but Raven who was quietly leaning towards the wall the whole time.

"Huh?"

"To be more precise all seven of us are related"

Chung told me with such a serious face but honestly he was still wearing the maid outfit that made me thought of him as girl for a second.

Wait all seven?

I run my thoughts figuring them out and then finally I realize it but still I was uncertain of it.

"Co-could it be we are the cores?"

"Well you are half right and half wrong" Chung answered diligently.

"We are not the Cores, unlike the heroes the core didn't reincarnate to us when we were born instead we simply inherit it" Rena said as she finish drinking her tea.

"Then why us?"

I thought to myself what so special about us that made us chosen by this cores.

But no one answer as they were all placed their sight to Eve.

"I do not know specific criteria…but my hypothesis it has something to do with our spirit that may have similarities with our pre-successors."

"I see…so what are we going to do now?"

This time the attention where focus in me that really made me felt awkward of it.

"I will not force you to join us…but your life might be in danger"

"Is it because of the incident yesterday?"

Eve simply nodded

"Is that your world you came from?"

I hesitantly asked since remembering that unreal scene was like a nightmare, which is why I don't want to offend her after all it might be her home.

But Eve gently shook her head

"No…that world was different it is a place where my original world and this world collide… because of the parallel barrier had broken as a result it created a vast place which has similarity and differentiate between the two world"

Eve explained it to me but apparently it made my understanding even worst.

It was more confusing

"Wait a world between two world?...What?"

"Here for example…" Rena sighed

She quickly showed me two clear glass saucer which has a fancy flower décor from the tea set.

One is a rose red and the other is yellow daisy.

"As you can see…this glass disc are different set like two different world and then as I join them together like this…What have you observe?"

"Hmm…"

I took a closer look at it.

Honestly I still don't get it.

I started to run my thoughts to find the answer but still I can't find it.

Seeing my troubled face, Rena sighed once again.

"If you look carefully at the joint part, the décor flower combined their colors into orange making a new different glass décor…It's just like our world to Eve's world that combined not physically but parallel in nature."

"I see…still don't get the parallel part but I think I understand it half way"

"Well that's better than none"

Rena carefully dropped the saucers down the table and eventually looked back at me.

"The reason how we can go there is because of that phenomenon, once the two place collide it created a empty void that once you are caught by it you will be immediately pulled in to it which we call it Void Step"

"Ah~ of course only the seven of as has the ability to trigger that phenomenon and also has the ability to seal it so that the enemy won't pass true since we can't control the Void Step it randomly appear depend on the location where we are close." She added

"Eh? Why?

"Simply we are the cause of it" Rena said

And this time Eve had answered me

"Because of the power of the Cores it broke the parallel barrier that protects the other worlds from colliding on each other and thus it also attracts and triggers the Void Step"

I see so that what happen to me when I lost consciousness inside the forest when I was looking for Chung.

"But wait then how did the robot got in there too?"

"It was sent by the Dark Lord to look and hunt for us"

"I see then thus that mean he can't travel either in to our world?"

"I do not know but it is safer to prepare if he does come"

"Then how do we stop him?"

I quickly asked without thinking since I really got carried away from the conversation.

"Fuu~ does that mean are you willing to join us?"

"!"

Rena asked, that I merely gasped.

Honestly this situation is just like a crazy fantasy manga that I usually read.

So what am I going to do? I'm still not sure.

"I'm—"

"Let's just finish from here"

Before I could finish my sentence, Eve instantly stood up from her seat.

She was now walking towards the door exit of the room then she slowly turns around looking at my direction.

"Before you can answer us you should first meet Mother"

I didn't answer back but obediently I stood up and follow her as we both left the room.

As I was about to leave, I clearly heard some lively chatter inside.

"Ok now there gone~…Chung I'll take some pictures of you now hehe~" Rena giggled

"EHH! Are we still going to do that!?"

"Punishment~Punishment~" Rena chant it like humming a tune.

*SOB*

…

…

Meanwhile…

I continue to follow Eve inside an empty hallway.

We where both silent none of us had started to talk after we left.

I was awkwardly cold but then suddenly I realize something that immediately had struck me down.

Once I stared and notice her small figure from behind, I finally realize the more impact the story meant for her.

She had lost her parent and her home at such a young age. It was a tragic experience to a child especially when you didn't expect it to happen in just in an instant. More importantly, she had shouldered a huge responsibility.

I can tell she was strong… strong which made me admired her even more. Normally if a child lost everything it will make a trauma in her heart that might lead in depression but as I can see now she was bravely strong, I didn't see any hopelessness inside her eyes while she was telling the story to me but instead she had remain calm and compose.

Huh?

Strange, why do I feel that I'm half right?

I notice something else but I forgot.

Hmm…

I was in deep thoughts but I soon gave up, thinking is not my forte after all.

"Where here…" Eve called

I quickly look back at the reality and we are both standing in the Directory Office.

I gulped first preparing myself to meet her mother—I mean our mother.

Damn…

I'm starting to have cold feet.

Don't blame me I don't have a mother before, my mom died after giving birth to me that's why I do not have a mom until now and its making me more nervous just by thinking of it.

Unaware of his thoughts, Eve opened the door and greeted the lady inside the office.

"Mother…I have brought him"

"I see let him in…"

I could tell from the voice she was young and strict it made me more unable to go inside but then.

"Elsword?"

Eve asked as she saw me troubled.

"Nothing"

Ah why did I just made such a face.

I quickly shook my head and clenched my fist

Alright I'm coming In to meet mother.

So I took the first step to move myself inside and saw her.

The woman was sitting to her chair next to desk. I can tell she was busy for there were a lot of document on her desk.

But once I had a clearer view she was a beautiful lady with a mature strict aura around her. She was wearing eye-glasses, her long blue tied hair and especially the one most feature part that caught my eye was her eyes.

One is blue and one is red two colored eyes were focus in staring at me.

"Nice to see you again Elsword…Since you might not remember me I am Mari Ming Onette"

…

…

To be continue…

A/N: I do not owned Elsword or GC but I'll be borrowing them both

Sory for typos and errors…well see yeah~


	8. Chapter 8

**Larcie**: Sorry for being late…well anyway I'm going to answer your questions.

**NameLyx**: why Mari from Grand Chase suddenly make appearance at your story?

**A**: got 3 answers for that 1. I am a fan of SeighxMari / 2. Eve and Mari somehow their very similar so if I was going to make a mother for my Eve that will be Mari/ 3. Lastly most reason why is bcuz Mari is my fav char from GC period!

**Sphyl**: beside Mari who will show up in the story from gc?

**A**: there is one more char from GC that will appear and His my fav Male character and perfect for the job so who is it …it's a SECRET~

**ragna0011**:

**A**: Currently I'm not playing Elsword PH due to my busy schedule(work) so I'm not surprise if I got kick out from my guild anyway I don't care… but just to answer your question

IGN: MelodyEve

Lv: 65 Eve CBS (main)

Guild: Used to be in the PHPride

Anyway I might visit Elrios sometimes when I have the time :)

And to all who enjoy reading my story/stories thank you for your patience and once again Enjoy reading…

**Note**: I'm still using a person point of view(POV) mostly Elsword POV

…

…

**Chapter 8**

**By: Larcie**

"Eh?...sorry did we met before?"

I asked, once I heard that Mari-san or my step-mom told me that we already met, but honestly, I don't remember her.

"Hmm…Yes we did and so as my daughter Eve about five years ago" Said as the woman tilt her glasses.

"Five years!?...That means I was going 11-y/o…wait I…"

"So it's true…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your father told me that you lost some of your memories during your childhood including your memories about us and your sister—"

"Nee-san?"

"…Pardon me I said too much"

"Wait what about my sister?"

I demanded as soon as I heard my sister something like a sharp uncomfortable feeling had pierced me, which I don't understand why.

"…"

Mari-san stayed quiet for a while.

"Apparently I can't tell you yet regarding about your sister it would be more appropriate to ask your father about this matter"

Mari-san said with serious tone, which immediately conceals the topic.

But I need to know…

I clench my fist since it's about my sister after all, after 4 years I didn't heard any news from her since then but now I thought something was going on and it's like I'm not allowed to know it.

So why?

"El…"

Worried, Eve gently touch my hand

I looked at her as I could see that she was concern, like she understands me.

I quickly shook my head focusing my thoughts to the present time.

"Sorry…please continue Mari-san"

"You can call me Mother but I will not rush you over it so let us continue our discussion"

"Hai!"

"Then I will continue…"

…

…

Mari Ming Onette

A woman full of passion towards the unknown, she was a respective known archeologist that travels around the globe to understand and to discovers the mystery of the ancient life before modern day.

Like the complex build of a pyramid, how did they ever build traps and passageway that works until now without proper technology at that time and the mysterious legend of the Atlantis to know if it was real or not and also studying ancient civilization to appreciate their culture instead of being forgotten. Myths or not those were the expeditions that she proudly took part.

But one certain event change that, during her travels a bright light like a shooting star had crash down towards their camp site. To their surprised it was a little girl protected by a mysterious light that only Mari was able to move closer to her.

Once the little girl had woke up she immediately startled from the different scenery that she began to cry but then she had calm down once she saw Mari to her side and called her 'Mother'.

Mari was surprised that the girl had called her mother as if she also felt that the same bond with the little girl as her daughter.

Then it starts another mystery that Mari took interest to the little girl…

The girl told her about her world from a distant space about what happen but as soon as the girl realize that Mari was not her real mother the little girl slowly became distant towards her soon the little girl became gloom that the light from her eyes slowly fades.

Mari was saddened for the first time, she felt she needed to protect the girl and to provide her a more comfortable environment thus Mari came back to her homeland.

Before she was an archeologist, she was also a well name aristocrat she owned a huge majestic mansion surrounded by thick forest on the side of a mountain. With this, Mari hopes that the little girl will fine peace within herself.

But still the little girl refuse to open up.

After a few weeks, Mari prepare a cerebration of her homecoming and also the proper introduction of her daughter and so she invited her friends and colleagues but instead of being happy the little girl only recalled the tragedy that happen during her birthday. During the night gathering the girl run away deep to the forest.

As Mari was inform that the girl left the mansion she was about to prepare a search party but shortly the girl came back with someone who help her change her heart and filled it with hope.

After that incident, the girl change she adapted quickly to the new world for one day she will accomplish her mission left by her parent and to save her people but for now she was still a kid as for that Mari had help her grow with all she could give as her new mother.

A year later the Seven Cores had finally arrive…Even they were traveled together a time lag had cause their arrival time differently depends on week or months of their lapse time and thus one of the cores was pass down to the girl.

Mari form an organization to help her track down those possible fellows who might have been chosen by the cores

It wasn't hard because they all had experienced the same tragic event.

Just like the girl once the core had chosen her a squad of armed robot attacked her. Fortunately on that time Mari and her daughter were visiting a friend in a military base but the power of those things were unbelievable the only thing that could stop the pursuers was the power of the core which the little girl had save them.

It was the same from the others as well but sadly since they do not know anything It was already too late for them to defend their love ones and only could solely survive the tragic fate.

And so with the help of Mari and her acquaintances they located and gathered them to a safe place and since they were all children they were enrolled to the same school to secure their need and protection… except for one.

"Eh? Who?"

While I was listening carefully, I suddenly asked.

"It was you…"

"What?"

"We thought the Core of Ignis(Fire) was late to arrived but we were wrong once I met your father again he told me about your circumstances that's why I ask him to enroll you here and also to see if you really are one of the chosen"

"I see so that's why I was suddenly transferred here"

"Yes it was an agreement with unreasonable one condition"

"What condition did my dad demand?"

"In exchange for letting you enrolled to our school…h-he requested for me to marry him"

"WHAT!"

Somehow I could not help it not to shout because of the deeds that my stupid old-man just did but strangely Mari-san was slightly blushing.

"Sorry can I ask what kind of relationship you have with my dad before?"

Curiously, I asked since there was no way my dad had known such an extraordinary woman.

"Ah…we where classmate during our collage days, my impression of him was a lazy arrogant yet a gently man who sway girls easily and somehow we became lovers but after graduation we separate…it was because we took different path"

"I see…"

"Ahem… now that you already know the story I will now ask…will you help us"

Mari-san looked at me with a serious gaze.

After hearing the whole story, I was a bit wavering but now how should I put it everyone of them had put all their effort just for the sake of something important.

"Yes I will" Without hesitating no more I answered.

After hearing my answer Mari sigh as if she was relief from stress.

"Then I will explain how to travel back to Elrios and to defeat the Dark Lord"

(A/N: I kind a forgot to mention Eve's world name is 'Elrios' but I think some already knows it)

…

…

We left as soon as I was informed.

It was already late, I didn't realize the time

It was like I caught myself to a different reality.

But at least know…there is something that I can do

As I walk, I glanced Eve at my side.

She was quite the whole time. I wanted to asked her about how did we met? Why didn't I remember it? And mostly are you alright?

Those thoughts were dominating my mind that I didn't realize that we have already arrive to our home. I snapped back to the reality and quickly opened the front door.

Strange? Did I forgot to lock it?

Once I openly wide the door from the pitch black view, the lights quickly turns on and a loud cheerful voices greeted us.

""CONGRATULATION~~~""

*SPARRKK* (A/N: I forgot what its called…you know from a party surprises where you greet and pull its string tail to release a loud spark bang with a colored papers in it…Guah! I forgot please tell me I will edit it later on thx)

"Eh? What's going on?"

I was totally shock from the loud sound and to their sudden attack.

They were Rena, Chung together with Raven sitting on the sofa and at the middle table, there were a lot of food snacks and drinks.

"This is just a welcome party hosted by us" Rena smiled cheery while pulling my arm inside the living room.

"Eve do you know about this"

I asked Eve who also follows in.

"Yes..."

"And so let the Welcome Party begin…BANZAI~!"

""BANZAI!""

"Banzai…"

And so without me aware of anything we started to enjoy our self throughout the night.

A few minutes later…

"Eto…Rena-senpai"

I asked with honorifics while holding my temple that somehow I felt very dizzy.

"Nanni? Kohai-kun~?"

On other hand, Rena was acting very jolly and wiggly and also I notice that Chung was laying on the floor with his twirling eyes while his face was bright red. But the most alarming was Eve who was sound as sleep was taking my lap as a pillow. She only drank one cups of juice then suddenly was knock out to sleep making a 'suuuu….suuuu' sound.

"Senpai what did you put in our juice?"

"Fufu~….I wonder te~he"

Like an innocent girl she winked at me.

"Well I could guess you put wine in our juice but is it that against the rules"

"No worries! As long as no one will tell everything is a S-E-C-R-E-T-O~"

Isn't the Student Council supposed to be a role model but I kind a doubt that statement.

*Hic* *Hic*

"You're starting to get hiccups"

"Hehe~" She giggled

"Then I will take this night off *hic*"

Rena tried to get up and eventually got up to stairs while doing her best to maintain her balance.

"Wait what?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Rena looked back noticing Elsword troubled tone.

"Eto…it's nothing after all it was getting late so I guess it's fine to let you stay here for the night"

I wryly laugh, I was just surprised after all, if there will another girl going to sleep together with a boy like me in the same house which troubles me a bit.

"Oh My~…I indeed planned to stay here tonight but it doesn't mean for tonight only~"

"Huh?"

"Fufu~ starting today I'm sleeping here~" Rena gently smiled

"…"

I was loading my brain for a sec.

"WHAT!"

"This private house was suppose to be for the Student Council member provided by the school"

Suddenly Raven answered joining their conversation while he supports Chung at his shoulder.

From the looks of it, Raven was not intoxicated after drinking and was able to walk steadily carrying Chung towards the room not far from mine…

"Wait I do not understand…"

I thought Eve and me were the only one supposed to stay here…

"Actually when we heard that Eve's having a brother and he is also her first lo*hic*~ so I plan to have you guys spend *hic*together for 2 days and to test you*hic*~" Rena said while hiccups were interrupting her.

I don't know what she just said half way because of her hiccups sound but I do understand one thing to test me.

"Test me for what?"

"If you are a bad person like a pervert perhaps~" Rena bluntly said as she yawned sleepily

"I am not like that!"

"Hai~hai~ you did pass it's a good thing you did~"

"Wait if I didn't pass what will happen?"

"Hmm…I'll cut it" Rena declared while making a scissor form on her hand.

"!"

I was deeply terrified…

Rena was smiling even thou Rena was smiling, she is very scary right now!

"Hehe just kidding well Oyatsumi~ Oh you can carry Eve to her room but don't do anything ecchi on her"

"I WILL NOT!"

And so Rena left to her room, the only one left was us.

Eve and me…but honestly how will I move?

Eve was still comfortably sleeping on my lap.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"Raven-senpai?"

After carrying Chung back to his room (probably). Raven started to clean up.

"Let me help"

"No it's ok you better take some rest and bring Eve to her room"

"But… is it ok for me to"

Actually, I did carry Eve to her room last time but this is different since we're not alone anymore and also the deed I just did to her which is hard to forget.

Guah! I'm not a pervert!

"Eve trust you and since Rena and Chung had started to trust you…I will also put my trust on you as a fellow nakama" Raven declared

From his words I was deeply move, I could tell he was serious that the only thing I could comply with such words is to give my faith and gratitude not only to him but to the others as well.

"…Thanks" I said

For a moment there I saw Raven-sempai smiled and then as I gently carry the sleeping princess up to my arm.

I gradually walk up stair to her room, resting her gently to her soft bed.

Ok I should leave immediately before I regret something again.

But before I could leave her side.

My wrist was pulled over.

Eve was unconsciously holding my wrist as if she doesn't want me to leave her.

This is bad! What should I do!

I started to panic inside my head I gently tried to take her gripped away from my wrist but unfortunately, she was unexpectedly strong the more I try to release her grip the more it tightens.

Since I was worried to wake her up I shrugged my shoulders and surrender.

I sat beside her bed while my arm was held captive thus I await for a chance to escape when she lower her guard down.

While waiting I thought about what Mari-san told me about the condition needed to defeat the dark lord.

Gather the Seven cores power together and with their fully awaken power; Eve will recite the chant teleportation spell that was taught by her real mother. With it, the Seven of us will travel back straight to the world of Elrios and finally defeat the Dark Lord before he set foot in our world.

"…*sigh*"

I sighed

It sound simple but I know we will face hardship once we get there…

Can we really defeat the Dark lord?

After all the Seven Heroes failed…

Once again I was in deep thought

"Father…Mother…"

Suddenly I heard Eve groaned.

I looked at her and notice her face was troubled obviously she was having the same nightmare last time.

Seeing her again like that it made me realize how vulnerable she was.

She lost everything precious to her and thus given such a huge responsibility.

Even so she stayed strong fighting for something important that I started to admire her for that but…

She was still just a girl who deserve to be happy…

"That's right…"

I closed my eyes as I finally realize what I have been waiting for all along…finally I had found my true strength.

Even the future was uncertain there is one thing I can assure at…

"I will gladly give all my strength to you…It is now my turn so please be at ease" with that said, I gently place my other hand over hers.

…Assuring myself to be by her side.

Eventually Eve slowly released her griped as if she had heard the oath from Elsword.

It was like a dream after the painful nightmare. Where Eve who was in the middle of the darkness crying endlessly seeking for someone that could hear her cry then suddenly she saw a warm gentle light that she instantly reach out and held it tightly close afraid of letting it go. It was the only thing that gave her courage to stand up she was afraid to loss the last remaining of her hope.

Eventually the light grew stronger feeling her surroundings that gradually changes from pitch black, everything was eloped with wonders a garden of flower and clear blue sky. She quickly understood who the light was and finally she was saved after a long time of waiting her Knight had came to her side.

…

End of chapter…

On next chapter: The Fox and The Magician

…

…

A/N: thanks… I should be able to update soon since I already made a draft for the next chapter but I still need more ideas and time same goes for EnLove next chap

About The House, I think I might hold it I need to manage my time since I became regular at my work…sorry

P.S: Sorry for error or misspelled words xD I'm a bit clumsy writer


	9. Chapter 9

**Larcie**: I should have include Aisha in this chap but I need more lines and ideas for her amazing debut that will knock Elsword literally…so give me more time ok

**Special Thanks to my Beta-readers:**

**kawaii-sama25**

-My blooded Imouto who inspired me to write on fanfiction that I deliberately beg her to help me fix my bad English (Sadly she retired from writing because of work)

**TMCraze**

-Senpai! Thanks, for noticing me, I will work hard to make great ideas for my stories so don't hold back in criticizing my mistake, I will happily learn from it to become a good author.

Chapter 9

By: Larcie

Beta-readers: kawaii-sama25 and TMCraze

…

…

Two days had passed since the house got so lively. Every morning I wake up early to train with Raven, and as expected he is so strong. He is a bit strict regarding my training but I didn't complain cause I was the one who asked him to train me, besides this is nothing compare to my spartan sister.

Our routine usually starts with a few miles jogging around the campus then after warm-ups we spar using wooden swords. On the first day I usually got hit a lot, it was hard to read his moves, his one-handed sword play and a surprise attack from his other fist.

His movement was slower than mine but he easily reads my moves and could counter it efficiently. Honestly, I was starting to get impatient because I hate losing but I don't get mad. Instead I am grateful to Raven, he always gave me good advice to improve my skills and told me some unnecessary movements that I should get rid of. Eventually I was able to dodge most of his attacks thanks to his good teachings.

How should I put this... he looks like a reliable Aniki that I began to respect more.

During training, I asked something about Raven.

"Raven-senpai where did you learn your swordsmanship?"

I was curious as his style was different from mine. Like it focuses more on heavy strikes and throwing techniques at his right arm.

"Hmm…"

Raven pauses for a moment to think first before answering me.

"It's not actually a sword-style. I learned it when I was adopted by the Yakuza"

"Oh I see…Eh really you don't have the yakuza look!"

That surprises me, but I guess I did have a hunch cause he had a fierce look when we first met. Yet, as I got to know him better... he is indeed very gentle like Rena said.

"Before I became a yakuza, I use to be an orphan. The one who took me first was a kind Nun…I used to have close friends but…"

Suddenly he stops, it seems Raven remembered something unpleasant that made his stern face distress.

Ah, I recalled what Mari-san said to me. Those who were chosen by the cores where eventually assaulted by the Dark Lord pursuers. Most of them had a tragic incident that they barely survived but the most painful was they lost their love ones.

"I-I'm sorry, looks like I shouldn't ask too much"

I shut my mouth immediately as I gripped the handle of my sword.

"No it's ok. You don't need to worry about the past, just focus yourself to the present to become stronger"

"Yes!"

"Good now ready….Haa!"

"Ha!"

With that, our wooden swords collide.

…

Now let's talk about kitchen duties, since the tenants increased we decided to take turns, which I was so thankful of because it lessens my work inside the house but…

I quickly regretted it after these past two days.

Why?

Should I really need to tell?

Sigh…

First day: Rena's cooking…

She was the one who volunteered first, so it made me excited to taste her dishes the next day. Because for the first time in my life I'm going to eat a homemade meal from a girl.

I can't wait!

"…"

"…"

"Umm…Rena-senpai"

"Yes?"

"Where's the meat?"

"Oh my~ it's too early to have meat for breakfast you know~" She cheerfully said while wearing a cute green apron with a spatula on her hand.

"I see but…"

"No buts, you need to balance your diet carefully~"

"Hai…"

I agreed despite being disappointed about having my breakfast full of grass... I mean salads.

But it's ok there is still lunch and dinner, I will have my meat by then.

I talk too much…I learned Rena is a vegetarian which means during her kitchen duty she only cooks a vegetarian meal.

Even at school since I started to join them during lunch break, Rena was always there to meddle with my plate, lessening my meat while she adds more vegetable salad.

Second day: Eve's cooking…

Can Eve cook?

I hopefully do so…I'm still down after yesterdays meals from Rena.

But… she is suppose to be an Ojou-sama, can she really cook?

Surprisingly, she can the meal she cooked today is a high-class meal shinning right before your very eyes. It made me tearfully happy and at the same time drooling just by looking at it.

Hmm? Odd, why are the others having opposite impression about the food. They don't look happy instead they have this troubled face and gloomy aura which I don't understand.

Well never mind them time to dig in!

I enthusiastically cut the tender piece of pork, oozing with thick sauce and eventually putting it in my mouth. Meanwhile, everyone had focused their attention to me with an intense stare, especially Eve who was just sitting across the table watching me carefully.

As I continue I'm gently savoring the food flavor…the mighty salt surround the pork, the amazing sweetness of its juice, the stunning sourness on every chew, the spicy bitterness ofBAXXXMMMMXXXMMMMMXMMMMXXXM!

GXXXMMHH!

In my mind I screamed, I don't know what just happened. The strong god-like flavor had suddenly exploded, in which my tongue was unable to handle it that my whole mouth was aching like I have gargled a hazardous chemical liquid.

I quickly poured water at my mouth to subside the unbearable sting.

"Fuu…"I breathe out.

*Staarrreee…..*

Meanwhile, I notice Eve was intensely staring at me while patiently waiting…for what I wonder?

I look around to everyone they seem want to pass me a message for Eve.

As soon as I understand I gulped once again with my saliva, I was scared so I muster up all my strength before I face Eve straight to the eye while still nervously sweating.

"E-E-Eve your cook is super de-d-elicious…"

My voice is trembling a bit but I hope it was ok if I lied, it was indeed delicious but afterward no such words could have explained what just happened. I just wanted to make her happy even if I need to hide the truth.

"…"

I peeked at Eve, she was just staring at me completely unmoved.

"…I'm glad" Eve softly mumbled while she shifted her gaze away from me

Even without expression, somehow I could tell she was happy, I was quite relieve after hearing that.

"Elsword~ If you want more you can have my share cause I'm on a diet today" Rena winked at me while passing her dish to me.

Eh?

"M-Me too!" Chung also did the same thing.

Hold on!

"…"

What!, even Raven!

Now all of the meals where gathered in front.

You cheaters!

*Staaarrrreee….*

Eve stills penetrate me with her cold intense stare which I know why she's doing that.

"…I-Itadakimasu…" I surrendered

After breakfast, I didn't attend morning class, due to paying a long visit inside the bathroom.

…

Present day Third Day: Raven's cooking…

"Beef/Pork Jerky it's good, but do you even call this a meal?"

I muttered, while taking a bite of my meal—more like a snack.

"Well at least Raven didn't forget to put spices"

Right across me was Chung who is currently helping me with my studies.

"I guess I should be grateful then" I continuously chomped on the strip dried meat while taking some notes.

Today Chung and I are alone in the house, after morning practice with Raven I was called by Rena concerning about my studies. Since I just transferred during mid-term, my grade was falling behind.

I sighed, I can't help it I'm not a genius after all especially on studying but the most stunning news was they inform me that I joined in the Student Council without my knowledge.

To be blunt I don't know why I was needed to join, I clearly am not qualify to the position they gave me

"Vice-President? Earth to Vice-President Elsword!"

Hearing Chung's voice I quickly snapped back to reality

"Chung don't call me that"

"Why not? You really are the VP Student Council"

"Hai hai, it's because you guys forced me to"

Yesterday….

Due for being a late comer because of a stomachache, I was lately inform by Rena they say the seat was already reserved just for me.

"Damn it! I don't even know how to act or how to work as a V-Pres!"

"It's fine~ all you need to do is to stay beside to Eve, Oh! If she gets tired just give her a shoulder massage, you can even gently pat her head and praise her 'Good Job!' but if you want… "

Suddenly Rena leans towards me, she was excessively close that her emerald hair was tickling my nose with her flower scent shampoo then she gradually moves her red lips closer to my ear and whispers a soft seductive words.

"…you can use the private backroom for stress relief~"

"…"

Alone with Eve…inside a small room… privately…

I was greatly dumbfounded for a while, like for a second there did I imagined something indecent from those soft tempting words that my brain was going to melt and my body had gradually set on fire.

"No!, What the heck are you talking about!, I can't do—do something like that to her!"

"Oh my~ I do not know what you were imagining but…what I mean was on our backroom there are arcade games, psp and PS3 which are very useful for stress relief~" On the contrary Rena smiled to me innocently.

"…"

Again, I was speechless…

"Rena-senpai…" I slowly muttered.

"Hai?"

"Please don't tease me too much"

I feel like I'm about to cry.

End of flashback…

"El? Why are you crying?" Chung anxiously asked

"Eh? Sorry I just remembered a scene on a TV drama"

"Ohh… I guess it must've really touched you"

"Yeah…"

I should stop worrying about what happened yesterday and start studying.

Surprisingly, Chung is a good teacher. I usually have a lower than average mark on studying but thanks to his tutor time with me, I was able to understands the difficult lessons with ease.

"By the way Chung"

"Hmm?"

"I notice that you always call Eve as 'Queen', why is that?"

"Ummm…"

I really don't intent to bring it up, but I just wanted to have a small chat with Chung for a break that I did not expect him to be surprise regarding my sudden question

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it"

"No!...the reason is, She's my Savior"

"Huh? Savior?"

I raised my eyebrow in puzzlement after hearing that.

"Well it's a long story…" Chung said while scratching the back of his head.

…

After a long narration, it seems that during the time when Chung was selected to be a core successor, he was attack during accompanying his father's meeting. His father was a great known general of the national military defense and a friend to Mari-san as well, during that time a horde of mechanical machines was about to attack the little Chung. Confused and paralyzed Chung could not move until his father came and immediately shielded him.

Fearing for his father's life the core reacted to Chung feelings, the Core of Aquanus with its power Chung protected his father and the soldiers around them but the enemies didn't stop, they force their way on breaking his shield barrier.

Unfortunately, Chung was still a child back then he didn't know anything he was scared and it depleted the energy of his core.

As the wave of attack was coming, he didn't know how to fight them and he thought he was going to die while in his father embraced.

However, they saw a powerful spark that blinded their view and as soon as the light faded, they had a clearer view of their savior.

It's was a 'Seraph' (Angel)

They were all mesmerized upon the celestial majestic power, which the enemies had finally fallen down.

Therefore, Chung began to admire her and phe promised that one day he will be able to return his debt as her knight.

"So you became friends with Eve since childhood?"

After listening, I follow up a question.

"Yes, we did, I devoted myself to her as a knight since then" Chung proudly said

"I see I'm glad you were ok"

I smiled but barely, I do not understand but there was a tingling sensation inside my chest.

"Actually I'm quite jealous of you"

While lowering his head, Chung confessed.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you saved her first before I did and umm never mind"

Chung quickly closed the topic, I wonder why and how did I save her? Is it also a part of my memory that I have lost?

"Anyway, Sorry I acted childish last time…I didn't meant to go that far" Chung apologized while still gently bowing his head.

"Come on! It's already in the past! Besides you did it because you wanted to protect Eve"

I replied since I really have no grudge against him.

"Everything is gone to the past, so let's continue our self study"

I eventually return my attention to my notes while taking another bite from the meat jerky.

"El…"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Eve?" Chung bluntly said

"?!"

It was a killing blow that I did not prepared myself that I suddenly choked on my jerky.

*Cough* *Cough*

"What the hell!" I cried as I thumped my chest

"You don't?"

"Umm…it's not like that…well"

Well truth is I'm not so sure about my feelings, I indeed swear that I will be by her side to protect her and aid her with all my strength but...

Am I allowed to like her?

"Sorry I'm not sure yet so I can't answer that now"

"Phew…"

Chung suddenly sighed while on the other hand it left me flustered.

"You're a good guy El that why I'm relief because you honestly answered my question."

"Sorry I do not understand?"

"It means you have no intention of playing with her feelings which if it's you then I do not need to worry anymore"

"…"

I thought Chung was like an innocent child but I was wrong…he is more mature than I am.

…

Night time…

"I'm so tired…"

After we studied, the rest of the group came home. Obviously, Raven was still in charge of the kitchen but I greatly insist on helping him cook.

Convincing him…"It is a Kohai jobs to look after his Senpai!"

I told a lie but unexpectedly Raven believed me.

Once dinner is done, the girls took their bath first.

Actually, there were two bathrooms inside the house, one is at the first floor and the other is at second floor.

Mainly the first floor is for boys only.

So why are the girls using the first floor bathroom?

Rena said this "Someone clumsily broke the water faucet that it took about a week to repair it and a few more days for the water to come out"

"Who broke it?"

"A cute little fox~"

Is she still teasing me?

Therefore, I waited until it's my turn to take the bath and now that I'm satisfied for today, I wanted to take my sleep right away and as soon as I saw my soft comfy bed that I immediately hopped myself to sleep like a log.

…

…

Hmm?

In the middle of the night, I felt cold from the breezy wind.

Did I forget to close the window?

Still half asleep, I tried to reach out for my blanket.

"Hmm~Hmmm~"

Huh? Someone's humming?

"Yosh! Finally made it… *Yawn*"

A girl?

"I'm going to sleep then…Oyatsumi~"

A dream…

In my dream, I thought I was visit by a girl. Well it's just a dream after all that I don't really mind then suddenly something rustling was moving closer to me, which I continue to ignored it and once again, I slept like a rock.

"…oyatsumi" I mumbled in to my dream.

If only it was a dream…

…

…

I woke up early this morning that somehow I felt like I didn't sleep well, my whole body felt like cramps. I recalled during late night I dreamed that someone was punching and stamping me mercilessly, it's like a bad premonition or maybe just a weird nightmare that felt really real.

Even so, I tried to stand up stretching my arms high like I usually do then quickly fixing my bed in order.

While I was lifting the blanket that I used last night, I suddenly noticed something that I froze immediately.

"…"

"zuuu…zuuu"

I blinked I few times even pinch myself if I was still dreaming.

"…"

"zuuu…zuuu"

It's real…

There is a sleeping girl that I do not know and the most disturbing was her yukata was half fix...I can clearly see the cute light peach colored undergarments and her body figure as well.

Well compared to Rena this girl may have be rank second but she has I nice curve too and a child-like cute face…wait, what am I thinking! Stop! I should not look and prey upon such a defenseless girl.

So I tried to look away even if it was enticing I tried to control myself not to peek.

Eventually, the sleepy girl woke up because of my restlessness.

"O~hayo~Gosaimas~" Still half asleep the girl bowed her head politely as she greeted me.

"Umm…Ohayo…" So I greeted her back.

The girl yawned carefree, seems like she still doesn't understand the situation yet.

"Etoo…"

"Hai?" The girl replied earnestly while her eyes were only half-open.

"Your clothes…please"

I should ask 'Who are you' first but the clothes come first as the highest priority.

"?"

As I instructed the girl looked down on her unfix yukata, then blinked as she starts to look around the room with a confused face and finally she stop at my direction.

"Uwahh…wahh"

Tears were starting to appear on her lovely eyes.

Oh Shit! She's going to cry!

"Wait don't—guah!"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was pushed down to the cold floor while a blade no—a spear had pointed it's tip right at my neck just a centimeter gap.

It happens so fast that I didn't have time to react at all.

I repentantly looked up and saw her; she was not the same girl that woke up a few moments ago. The mysterious girl right on top of me had transform her hair into white as snow eventually white nine-tailed and two pointed fox ears appeared.

I was stunned as stone, half amaze and half fear because what reflected from those red beastly eyes was the blood-lust to kill.

And the prey was me…

…

…

End of Chapter…

A/N: A harem huh… I might reconsider it but I will still focus on my heroine, Eve

Oh! Rena is not allow to be part of Elsword harem, she only belongs to Raven xD

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

...

...

I wonder how did I got myself in to this mess…

Let's see to start off, I woke up like any other day yet it seems this day is a little different.

Why?

"How dare you…" the mysterious girl mumbled with a calm yet furious tone.

"How dare you lay a hand on me!"

"Wahh!"

A girl was seriously trying to kill me!

Within a flash, the she quickly stabbed me aiming at my head but thanks to my natural reflex whenever I encounter sharp objects, I was able to dodge it that it only grazed me at my right cheek and the blade straightly stabbed to the floor.

"Hohh…" The girl surprisingly felt amazed.

"W-wait a sec let me explain"

"Silence!, I admire your beastly instinct to dodged that as a reward I'll grant you a painless death so hold still and let me cut you, you lowly Beast!"

"I didn't do anyth—"

"Elsword, it's time to get up—!"

Suddenly, Raven came in without a warning and as soon as he realized that I am not alone in my room, he only stayed silently still staring at us.

I immediately passed a stare to Raven saying 'Raven-senpai please save me!' that kind a stare

In response, Raven nodded, as he understood my message.

Thank goodness…

However, before he could manage to say something. The fox girl shuddered because she finally noticed her unfix clothe which reveal some embarrass part especially her cute undergarments. She was seen not once but twice in an awkward moment by another male.

"NOOOOO!"

With a loud scream, she cried and instantly started swinging her spear mercilessly chasing at us.

…

…

"Gome no sai…Really I'm so sorry…"

After a few painful struggles, we manage to stopped the girl going berserk around the house thanks to everyone's help.

"Calm down Ara you don't need to cry…"

Rena smiled trying to calm her down.

"B-b-ut…"

Ah…so the girl's name is Ara.

Ara Haan seems like she was gone for a whole 2 weeks due to a family ceremonial meeting.

How should I put this, she's cute well disregarding the fact that she was scary trying to kill me a moment ago yet now she's like a timid weak girl tearfully crying.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still…"

Meanwhile to my side, Eve was kindly treating my wounds with a disinfectant agent, while next to us was Chung who was doing the same treatment to Raven's cuts.

"Umm…I'm so sorry..."

Ara then timidly approached us and bowed sincerely.

"No…it's ok, you don't need to bow" I quickly relied back

"Sorry…"

This time she faced toward to Raven apologizing too.

"It's fine…"

Therefore, Ara had finally calm down.

"Well mine telling us how did you get to Elsword's room?" Chung asked

"Eh…well it's…"

…

…

After a few minutes of explaining to sum it up, Ara wanted to surprise us of her arrival, she wanted to make a great impression by preparing breakfast thus greet us 'Good morning everyone I made breakfast!' the next day and everyone will be amazed and happy or so she thought.

However, she made a big blunder last night, instead of sneaking to her room while everyone was peacefully asleep she had mistaken going to my room. Maybe Ara was so tired from the long journey that she didn't realized the differences between the first floor left corner window (Elsword's Room) to the second floor center window which her room was supposedly be there.

"Gome…"

"Like I said its ok but can I ask something?"

"Please anything!"

"Are you human?" I asked bluntly

Frankly speaking, after I've been chased around the house a while ago in came to my mind, is she really human? Having a lady-fox appearance made me curious to ask.

"Kuuh!"

Yet Ara made an offended shock, as she was about to cry again.

"Wah! Please don't cry!"

"Elsword that's quite rude!" Rena glared and scolded me

"B-But I thought she's a Kumiho…umm am I wrong?"

"Oh! Are you talking about Eun?"

"Eun?"

"Hai!, she's my best friend and my Guardian Spirit"

"Ahh…Sorry I don't understand"

"Ara is an exorcist…"

Eve diligently answered after she was done fixing me up.

"I see…"

"Umm…I know it's a bit late for introduction but, my name is Ara Haan, Nice to meet you Elsword"

"Oh right, nice to meet you too…Ara"

She bowed again politely in front of me and so I did the same thing.

"Okay! Now since everything is settled it's time for breakfast…Who's on duty today?" with a clapped, Rena called out to change the topic

"That will be me"

I quickly raised my hand.

"Elsword are you sure? from the looks of your bandages…are you sure you can cook in that condition?" Rena anxiously asked.

"No problem, I am completely fine, It's just a simple cuts but it won't stop me from making breakfast"

I showed a wryly smile, honestly speaking it was really a simple cuts. It's just happens that Eve over-exaggerated bandaging my wounds like I almost look like a mummy.

"Then can I lend a hand…" Ara shyly raised his hand as she volunteer to help.

"Well I don't mind so thanks"

Therefore, while we prepared breakfast the other group had cleaned up the mess around the house.

…

…

It's Sunday.

Even so I continued my daily training with Raven, somehow I can feel that I have improved in just a short period since I noticed I had gotten close to Raven strength during our sparing battles.

"Ok ready Elsword?"

"Hai!"

However, today training was a little different.

Since Raven notice how much I had improve, he instruct me to use my Aura(Power) of Ignis during this battle practice.

"Hwaahh!"

Without it, I won't be able to summon my Astral Weapon which is very important when it comes to a real battle so today's training is how to control it.

Unfortunately, I can't bring it out this time.

"Haa..haa.."

After a few tries I panted heavily, honestly it was so tiring I can only bring out the red blaze to my fist but I can't materialize it in to a sword like last time.

"That's enough…"

"No wait I can still go on!"

"Elsword it is important to have a break sometimes in order to conserve your energy when it comes to a decisive fight"

"…you have a point"

Raven was right, I can't stress out my mind over it or else I won't get any further, I need to relax and take my time.

Therefore, we took a short break but this time we were not alone, Chung and Ara accompanied us to observe.

"Here you go"

Ara handed over the water bottles and sandwiches on each of us.

"Chung what do you think?" After drinking, Raven asked Chung seated beside him.

"I guess it should be fine but are you sure?" Chung diligently answered.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"No there isn't, actually I was more surprise that you have improve a lot in such a short time that I think you adapted well during this passed days"

"Oh, I see…but I cannot master how to release the Ignis Core"

Even after I was praise by Raven, somehow I can't helped not be frustrated because of my weakness. I clenched my fist wondering if I am still lacking something, which is why I was not able to bring it out.

"Elsword there's no need to rush…We already plan on helping you that's why I decided to change your sparring partner this time…" Raven explained

"Huh? Who? Is it Chung?"

"Originally yes but since someone showed up early, I decided to asked her instead"

Her?

I immediately shift my sight to a lovely girl across to mine.

She quickly responded to me with a warm smile.

"I am looking forward to be your partner Elsword-san"

"Ah!, yes me too…"

I scratch my head with bitterly smile while feeling a bit bashful because this time a girl will be my sparring partner but is it ok to fight with a girl.

Although, the event last morning did impress me that she must be strong.

Meanwhile…

"Hey…Raven"

Chung whispered something to Raven.

"Are you sure that Elsword will be fine?...I have a bad feeling about this"

"You know very well that Ara is a perfect opponent for him this time, Elsword already experience facing heavy opponents like us but this time he will be facing an opponent which will exceed his limits"

"I hope so…"

"Let's just watch the two"

…

Elsword VS Ara

…

Once I walked to the middle, facing Ara in a certain distance, she bowed her head as a polite way to start, since this was a battle practice she was wielding a wooden rod, same goes for me a wooded sword.

"Ready…Battle Start!"

Raven said out the signal to begin.

Without a second waste, Ara kicks the ground and charges.

Here she goes!

She was moving so fast and soon the gapped between us shorten.

I gripped my hand preparing for any action she will make.

Then suddenly…

"Kyaa!"

With a thud sound, she fell flat to the ground.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The two audiences and I were dumbfounded for a moment.

What happen? Did I do something to make her tripped like that but I clearly sure I did not.

"A-Are you ok?" I anxiously asked while slowly walking to her.

"H-hai…Ah! Sorry please one more time!"

With a red face, Ara panicky stands up.

"O-ok…"

…

Battle Start Take 1!

After the formal bow, we started from the beginning like nothing happened.

I watched my opponent carefully, I understand that Ara was fast, faster than Raven as if she was walking in air that her feet cannot be seen touching the ground hence she had already shorten the gap between us and so I quickly raised my sword to block.

*THUNNGG* (A/N: I do not know how wooden things clash sound)

With the edge of the wooden rod, Ara thrust it against my defense.

Yosh! now it's my turn

I was now about to counter but unfortunately.

"!"

*THUNGG* *THUNNGG*

As soon as I was about to strike back a dozen of strikes followed after her first attack that it happened so fast within seconds.

"Urgh!"

"Teih!"

With a final blow, I was forced to back away from a strong impact, even if I was able to block it due to a numbers of strike my defense was complete penetrate with a strength I didn't expect to a girl.

I held my chest, the area where Ara had hit. Oddly, it didn't hurt.

Ah! No wonder…

I realized that before Ara could hit me directly, she retracted the rod thus she made a shockwave blow that causes me to back away.

Is she underestimating me?...No she only warned me not to underestimating her just because she's a girl.

Once I saw the girl smiling face, I knew that Ara warned me not to treat her as a fragile girl and fight as an equal warrior.

I smiled amusedly fascinated because my opponent was indeed strong worthy to give all I had.

Since Ara was fast, I didn't mind it as long as I can see her movement I will soon find an opportunity to catch her.

After an intense silence, I initiated to attack first.

"HYAHH!"

I roared my way dashing closer to my opponent.

At that time, Ara spins her rod and with the right momentum, she quickly parried my sword tip. Not only that she quickly turns around moving with her rod and with her strength she strike, aiming at the side of my body.

However, I reacted just in time as I shift my weight to my side downward forcing my arm to block the upcoming attack with my sword.

Therefore, I successfully defended myself but after receiving the impact, I felt that the girl was not only great on speed but her power as well that can be match below Raven or me.

The battle continued on, I blocked her attacks in which given a chance I will counter back while in contrast Ara parried and strikes continuously.

The fight was intense; I could feel the forceful blow in every strike between us.

I didn't have time to lower my guard for an instance if I did I will surely lose, it was a battle of endurance and speed but.

"Argh!"

After a few seconds, My defense had gradually become weak and eventually I got hit again, it was not because I was tired it was due to Ara's attack becoming heavy and at the same time quicker than before.

Crap!

Alas, my defense had collapse completely making me exposed on the upcoming attacks.

"Wolf Stance 2: Wind Wedge!"

Ara immediately use the open opportunity to land a strong hit at the center of my chest and quickly lead a series more combos.

"Guahh!"

With a several attack at once, I had no choice but to move away retreating from the furious strikes from Ara.

"Damn…"

It was already a second time that I was force to retreat. Ara was indeed something else, she had speed, agile and strength if I hadn't trained with Raven, surely I would have been beaten much early.

I grinned, I did not know why but it appears that I was enjoying the fight having a disadvantage situation and felt a sensation where my heart throbs in excitement on how to set a score.

While the fight was on hold, Ara was thinking the same thing.

She too was enjoying the fight because it's been a while since she fought a strong one, she was able to bring up a few percentage of her power yet she was still hesitating to go all out because this was a battle for him to learn.

Yet her inner self selfishly wanted to burst out and enjoy every inch of the battle however, Ara restraint the thought to stay patient for the prey was not ready to be devour.

"Ok then warm up is over… are you ready?"

"Of course!"

Afterwards the fight had entered the second phase.

This time they charges simultaneously and once they reach each other range they clashed their weapon with a roar sound of their battle cry .

Meanwhile…

"Amazing…"

Chung who was spectating the fight on the side with Raven was astonished from watching.

"To think that Elsword could keep up with Ara"

"…"

On the other hand, while observing the two fighters Raven was in deep thoughts

_Indeed, Elsword strength is growing fast but it still not enough for him to awaken the power of Ignis_

_Why is that?_

_Is it because of Elsword is stubborn whenever he felt victory upon something his overconfidence to his own strength grows and because of it he subconsciously refuses to use the core?_

_I f we don't do something it will be a problem in the near future against the real enemy that will cause him to loss his life._

_For now we need him to realize his own limits… actually I was amaze of his optimistic character and stubbornness to fight without relaying to the unknown power however, this will not save him from the claw of death sooner or later he must realize he is still human with limits that is why he need to surpass it._

"Actually if Ara did not came early I would have ask Rena or Eve to train with Elsword but…"

Raven frowned and made a troubled face as he stopped his words while Chung quickly understood why.

It was because.

"Elsword current state, he will be knock out in an instant before getting near them…" Chung also sighed

Elsword have no match for them, he will surely taste a bitter defeat before having battle experience however, since Ara showed up he can make an equal standing

"Rena and Eve are both range type fighters and also there speed attack are equal to Ara" Raven explained, pointing that Elsword is melee type having him going against them without proper training will only lead to one-sided fight. But when it comes to Ara, she is light melee type thus Elsword will easily learn slowly from her battle style.

"Well there is also another one that could help Elsword to control his mana (spirit energy) training in order for him to improve his power potential but unfortunately, she hasn't come back yet and I possibly think that she won't hold back regarding her teaching method…" Raven added with a trouble face

"Ah right she's merciless after all hehe" Chung made a soft giggled imagining when the time comes where Elsword will learn how to control his mana from 'Her'.

…

-Elsword POV-

Getting back to the fight, I was defeated easily.

"Arrggh!"

After getting my ass kicked, I was knock down hard to the ground

I barely can keep up, my reflexes had failed me to catch up with her incredible agile movements.

I gritted my teeth while staring the sky, my whole body ache in fatigue. Her aim was accurate through my joints that I could hardly even move.

Damn it!

"Shit!"

I cursed, to the bottom of my heart, I was furiously shaken from anger in my own weakness.

"Elsword…I guess we should end this for today"

As I heard Raven from the side, it only made me more depress.

I know this was only training but it left me a bitter taste of defeat.

I am pathetic maybe that is why Ignis core refuses to come out.

…

…-No!

The hell why am I acting weird! This is no time in reminiscing thing that will only get me more depress!

I need to get up

Even if I get beaten again and again I need to stand up after all the one thing I am good at is my sturdiness.(A/N: *cough*stubbornness…)

Therefore, I tried to stand up ignoring my bruise body to give in instead, I looked up to Raven and said.

"Wait…I can still fight"

"...Elsword clearly you can't go on there still enough time for you, for now you need to rest-"

"I refuse"

"…"

Without waiting for his permission, I once again reach out to my wooden sword raised it against my opponent.

"El wait chill down you don't need to rush things"

"Chung don't interfere me"

"B-but…"

"…Chung let him we can't change his mind" Raven shrugged, after seeing Elsword eye filled with resolve there was no way that they could make him back off.

"ha..hahaHAHAHA!"

""?!""

Suddenly, an intense laughter had broken the heavy mood.

To their shocked, it came towards to the other side—and that person was Ara.

"Huh?"

I frowned, wondering what gotten into Ara that made her laugh.

Suddenly, her jet black hair dyed into white, tails and ears appeared and her eyes were glowing wild blood red. However not only her appearance changed the aura around her also changed as well.

From the warm gentle aura, she was now leaking a killing-intent.

Soon cold sweat began to drop down to my temple as I felt fear had taken over me. However, I bit my lip hard so that I could remain composed and eventually that fear subsides.

"Huu…to think you have some vigor to continue after receiving all Ara's attack, I am quite impressed"

The mature lady-like tone of her voice which obviously opposite from Ara's clumsy yet cheery voice.

This one is Ara's other side Eun.

"T-thanks to think you praised me just because of something like this"

Paying no attention to her death stare, I simple smirked ironically.

"Oh my…have you not wanted to be praise I wonder?"

"Technically I don't mind but it will probably be best for you save it after I won"

"Oh? Are you telling me that a mere Beast like you could possibly defeat me?"

Beast? Does she still have a grudge against me because of the misunderstanding last morning?

"Fufu~…Interesting~ then entertain me to my heart content!"

After declaring war, Eun raised her hand up towards the sky then a bright light object(core) emits a strong intensive energy and for some reason the feeling was very nostalgic as if it was the same sensation during the time where I was caught inside the forest.

Not long afterward, the sky began to shatter like broken glass soon the ground was shaken hence everything was crumbling until everything was swallow into the deep abyss.

…?

Once I opened widely my eye, I instantly gasped as I saw my surrounding, the red blood moon, the silent dead forest and the eerie feeling of nothingness, the familiar scenery where it all started.

Void

A world were two parallel world overlap together to create something that should not been there but eventually exist, it was due to the power of the core intervened

Wait…I thought Void step is randomly trigger

"Ara—I mean Eun-san isn't this going overboard for you to teleport us to this place"

Chung dreadfully called out

"Hmm? I don't see any problem as to why I should not do so, for this place is more befitting battle stage and also to avoid unnecessary witnesses"

"Wait!? Don't tell me you're going to get serious!…please stop Elsword might die!"

As for I stayed silent the whole time listening to their conversation, did I just hear it right I might die!

"Chu—"

"Silent! I do not ask any of your pitiful excuse Mouse!"

I wanted to ask Chung what he meant but then Ara—Eun cut me off and by the way, did she just called Chung a Mouse.

"Chung let them be…" Raven leaked out a heavy sighed as he walks away in a certain distance to make sure he won't get involve from their selfish fight.

"But…Fine" Chung also gave up as he followed Raven.

"As expected, Raven understand" Eun pleasantly nodded afterward she stared back at Elsword baffled face

"Now shall we start Beast-kun?"

"H-hai!"

Regardless why she kept calling me that, I'll have to focus everything in to this fight.

"Then~ let's begin…"

_Solance Core: Asura of The Sun_

Eun piercingly shouted.

Afterwards, a mysterious light was release inside her body, and soon the bright light form an avatar spirit floated behind her.

The Avatar was a beautiful woman wear a turquoise dress with well design golden ornaments but the most eye catching was her goddess-like beauty, as the avatar appeared she started to perform kagura dance with her imperial fan.

(A/N: Kagura- if I am not mistaken it is a traditional dance for Japanese festival…please do correct me if I am wrong)

Soon Eun's casual clothes started to glow that it eventually materialize in to a white-black priestess clothes along with a long sharp spear and finally the transformation was complete.

After witness such spectacular scene, I was speechless leaving my mouth half-open. I was captivated by the avatar dress it was very well suited, her white hair, tails and ears it was like a true goddess that had descended down.

"Then shall we begin?"

"A-Ah! Yes!"

I quickly snapped out back to reality.

This is no time to admire her…she's my opponent that I need to prepare.

Nevertheless, thanks to her time transforming, I was able to take some rest not only that it seems my fear had also vanish as well.

"Then here I come"

Eventually Eun started rashes towards me.

"!"

What?

Just a blink of an eye, she was already in front of me.

"Too slow"

"Guah!"

With a power swing, that I could barely block it my balance had shaken.

I need to block again!

Since she uses the same technique with Ara I guessed I know what's going to come next, it will be a multi-strike until my defense will break and soon deliver a final strike.

However, it didn't happen.

"What!—Guh!"

From the front she suddenly reappeared at my rear side as if she just teleported—no impossible she was just too fast that my naked eye was unable to follow her movements.

As I was defenseless from the back, I got hit and was knock over again facing the ground.

"Hmm? Is that all you got?"

"Shut up I'm not done yet!"

On my knees, I slowly stood up facing my opponent once more.

"Yawwn…Honestly I thought you would put up some fight but I guess you're still weak maybe I should not bother myself to come out and let Ara play with you a little more"

Instantly a pop hot vein throbs at my temple

What's her deal! She's starting to piss me off!

If only I could draw out my sword I might have a chance, I might also teach this arrogant lady a piece of my mind too, but right now I still don't have the ability to do that.

Darn it!

"Oryahh!"

I attacked, I swing and thrust with all I could yet on the other hand Eun had easily parried it.

Darn…why can't I hit her…

I was having a hard time matching up her paced due to her agile fox-like reflex, moreover whenever I move I noticed her pointy ears twitch as if she was listening to my movement predicting where I could strike.

Isn't that cheating!

…

_-Idiot getting work up will not help you_

Eh?

Suddenly a very familiar voice resounded inside my head.

_-Focus don't let your mind clouded with anger, close your eyes as you free your mind to every distraction._

This…

_-Once you saw it, strike with everything you've got!_

Sis…

Right…in the past I usually sparred with Sis, I lose to her countless times that I got very mad.

However, She always taught me not to give up both in battle and to myself.

Focus…patience…and a silent heart

Ah, it was something I forgot...

"Tsk…Sis I'm sorry…"

While in the midst of the battle, I closed my eyes clearing everything, ignoring the noises that weren't necessary only listening to the sound crashing weapons and from my mind I watch my enemy unseen movements.

Thus, I finally saw it…

I found the weakness of Eun's movement.

The moments were her movement becomes dull and slow before executing an attack. I somehow understand and quickly I opened my eyes and parried her spear with all I got.

"Hahh!"

Immediately, I stamped my foot to the ground putting every inch of force up to my arms to swing my sword with a heavy swing.

"?!"

As expected Eun blocked it, however I am far not done yet.

I pushed forward, harder and vigorously that I had finally shaken her away with my attack.

I stepped forward chasing after her not giving her the chance to retaliate back.

However, I was expecting her to be a bit worry of this situation yet Eun didn't made that face instead…She was smiling.

"Fuu~…Not bad~"

"Tsk..."

She's underestimating me…

While I fought she resist back that eventually I could feel my wooden sword could break anytime soon but

"…I wonder can you keep up."

"I don't care!"

She noticed that, well considering she didn't cut it easily with her spear, she was only concern of fighting me equally even thought I used a wooden sword, it's more better than being bare-handed.

*Crack*

"Such admirable attitude… Since you had withstand fighting to this point with only that sword… As a reward in making this far, I will grant you an honorable defeat"

"Thanks but I don't need it…HAAAHH!"

*Crack*

As my strength was at peak, I fiercely push forward entrusting my resolve to this one final swing, just once if only I could hit her only then I could accept defeat.

I know very well that it's impossible for me to defeat her now so I guess it's ok to end this…

…_-Ending this will be a waste you know_

Huh?

_-Hehe looks like you can hear me now brat_

Another familiar voice yet this time it was not from my memories instead it's from my deep conscience.

*Clangg!*

Then the unexpected clashes sounds of steel echoed and with a strong impact both of us had driven away.

"?!"

Eh?

Once I gained my senses, I glanced down to my weapon that was supposed to be a broken wooden sword but it was now the same steel-red sword I used last time.

"Congrats El you did it!"

"…"

On the distance side, Chung yelled happily while Raven showed a relief smile.

"Hmm…To think you could manage to bring it out much quicker than I anticipated…Not bad Beast-kun, with it let us end this fight since we already accomplish our goal"

Ara said while having a discontent tone.

"…"

I felt silence for a moment, truly I am happy right now but.

"Ending this would be a waste"

I somehow repeated the same words from that man but no doubt about it he was right, I shouldn't be satisfy with just one attack I should aim to defeat my enemy completely.

"Fufu~ nicely said…Then shall we continue?"

Therefore, we agreed for it is too early to end the battle without a real winner thus, we simultaneously kick the ground.

"Hahh!"

"Teihh!"

Against my attack, Eun spins her spear with countless strikes, I parried every hit and it seems not only did I acquire my weapon but also my reflexes and strength has greatly enhanced.

What?

Suddenly Eun disappeared

-Behind!

I turn around at immediately slashes hard but what I hit was her alter-image.

"Kuah!"

I groaned, not only did she manage to cunningly evade me she had also landed a scratched on my left should with a phantom like claws.

"Oh~ I was aiming at your fatal point yet you manage to dodge that, looks like you're getting a good reaction…but it is still too slow!"

Without decreasing her momentum, she rapidly dashes forward.

"Rapid Raid—"

"Gueghh!"

Again I tried to block every claws she unleash yet some had pass through that it eventually scratches me on my arms, legs and cheek.

She doesn't really hold back this time

"Fufu~"

And she's enjoying it.

Eun continued unleashing her attack just like a hungry wolf—I mean fox playing at her prey before letting out the final blow.

"Tsk…"

—_What wrong?, do you need help?_

Shut up!

—_Ah, still stubborn are we…I was only going to give you an advice_

Advice?

—_How about this, even if you were hit just pretend it doesn't hurt…that's all hahaha_

This damn man… What the hell is he saying, but I might as well try even if I might die.

-Iron Body(Stoic)…

"GYYAAHH"

"?!"

I charge forward putting down my sword on defense that I focus on slashing forward my way.

From the front phantom claws, I push head on against it.

It hurts!...no it doesn't hurt, It doesn't hurt!, Damn it doesn't hurt!

"HYYAAHH"

"…!"

Eun halt back from my sudden outburst assault but I didn't allow her to distance herself away from my range, I quickly dash over and manage to slash and pierce through.

"Don't get too cocky Beast!"

Eun glared at me with a fearless eyes, she then raised her hand.

"Fox's Meal!"

What the-?

From her outcry, I suddenly felt very heavy like something part of me had been pull off.

I instantly faced Eun who was staring at me with a delighted cunning smile while licking her tender lip.

"Now I'll end this –Fire Fox!"

With a great strength, she slashes forwards making me cease my attack and once I've step away, Eun's white long 9-tails started burn in flames releasing myriad spark of lights and soon it was homing at my direction.

"!"

It was the end.

…

…

Huh?

Nothing happens…I was sure I was about to get hit anytime soon but I didn't sense any pain.

Did I collapse completely?

I carefully opened my eye and saw that I was in a different place, the place was the cold dark hallway were I woke up last time where I met a strange suspicion man.

"Welcome back brat"

"You…"

"Why do you look so angry?"

"I don't know but I get really irritate whenever I'm here…so what do you want this time?"

"After helping you out, I still don't receive any gratitude"

"That's because your very suspicions in every way"

I still can't see his face, the room was dark but there were fire lamps that were place at every pillars at the hall yet something was concealing his true identity not only that I also felt he was hiding something from me that is why I am very cautious of him.

"Tell me are you the core's pre-successor? Or are you Ignis?"

A long silent, the man placed his hand to his chin while thinking.

"…In my previous life I am…but I did told myself 'I am Me'

—…and so who are you"

The man added a confusing remarked that left me puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me who are you now"

"Seriously?... I am Elsword Seighart"

"I am not asking for your name brat"

"What the hell! I don't understand what you wanted to hear!"

In the shadow dim light, I could hear the man heavy sighed

"Clearly you're not ready…"

He was testing me but I still can't comprehend what he was trying to convey.

"However, soon the Dark Lord will make his move and without your Core you won't stand a chance, you might also experience the same lost like last time"

"Eh? Last time? What do you mean answer me!—Guh"

Abruptly, I felt a bad feeling…deep inside me I sense a sharp nostalgic pain that was coming back, which my head had started to ache.

"Like I said you're not ready thus I will lend you my strength"

"…?"

"My strength is not enough but as long as you maintain your resolve and deeply strengthen your bond with the others, I hopefully trust that you will never be devour by your 'Own self' thus this will accomplish what I had promise back then…a promised I made to your brave sister"

"…?! Sis?...Why is my sister involve in this! Tell me!"

"If you want to seek the answer you must live on and with that will you accept it?"

"…"

I clenched my fist silently thinking about my sister and the power of what the man kept mentioning.

I wanted to know what happen to her.

Did my dad lie to me? Deceiving me that my sister had move away overseas yet it wasn't the truth? But why?

Ah, Damn! My head is starting to hurt even more!

I don't know, I can't recall anything from my past! AH!

"So what will it be…Elsword Seighart"

"I-I accept"

I need to know

…

…

*BOOMM!*

"I-isn't that going too far Eun-san!"

Chung yelled out after the loud sound crash.

The scene had already covered with mist of dust and scattered debris.

This was only a mock battle and so how did thing go down to this, at the first place Elsword haven't master to call out his 'Sacred Avatar' while on the other hand Eun had fully materialize her own which lead to a one-sided match.

"Chung, you worry too much"

"But Raven…"

"Elsword is ok more like he finally did it"

"What?"

Dumbfounded, upon looking back Chung widened his eyes in disbelieve

At the chaotic scene, red wild flames twirling like dome shape covering the center of the battlefield that everyone shielded themselves from the heat blazing light.

…

…

'In order for you to inherit my power you must know first who I was hence my experience and my strength will pass on to you'

I see…

'Then hear me this…

I who was a gladiator sought power and justice, I who fought hundreds of warriors and achieved victory through my fierce battles. I who attained my freedom and myself…Thus I vowed eternity to protect everyone dear to me…I am

—Prime Knight: Sieghart of Ignis'

"Ignis Core: Lord Knight of Flames!"

I shouted from the deep of my lung, I rouse my voice as the wild flames around me started to gather with their burning blaze.

The furious flames soon burned my clothes but instead of turning to ashes it gradually transform in to a suit with metallic plate enhancement with formal clothe that resemble a true knight, grasping my hands, I could feel the hot burning blood that flows in my vein.

The overwhelming power that I could not imagine, without a doubt it was now on my hands.

Afterward, I raised my sword preparing for battle that I thought it was over yet right now it was still the beginning.

That's right now I will be the who will end it.

"Hmm~"

Right in front was Eun who was patiently waiting for me was smiling.

"Sorry for making you wait"

"…I don't mind as long as you can entertain me"

"Then I will—Hahh!"

"Fufu~ Finally!"

…

…

And so the final round began.

As the battle continued, Eun swiftly dashes in different direction making me confuse on where she will strike.

"Teihh!"

"…!"

I blocked it easily but then she evaded my counter-attack.

She's really quick. However, since I can't catch her then I'll just—

"Armageddon Blade!"

"…?!"

Eun was surprised she didn't expect that my sword could transform into a massive astral blade.

"Hehe now it's my turn since I can't hit you I'll just randomly slash everywhere—HYYAAHH!"

"I-Impossible!"

With the long range of my sword, I swing it to every direction chasing Eun. I could tell she was having difficult to dodge the massive blade limiting her footing ground.

"…Don't you know you can't hit me with just that Beast-kun"

"Seriously why do call me that I have a name beside you are more of a beast than me"

"H-How dare you comparing a Beautiful Deity such as myself to a beast… you lowly pervert Beast!—Fox Fire!"

"Again it's was a misunderstanding!—Tsk"

Somehow, I barely cut down does annoying sparks yet some manage to land a hit.

Ah!

"Fufu~ you let your guard down—Specter of Blade!"

"Damn!"

*Clangg!*

After I blocked her attack, she quickly dashed away.

Damn I'm getting nowhere if this goes on—Oh that's right how about this.

"Triple Geyser!"

Upon applying some power from the Core, I smashed the blazing sword to the ground making an eruption of three huge fiery geyser of flame fountain that my surrounding was blow away.

After the flames subside, I looked around in search for any sign of Eun.

She was gone…

No she's…

From the sky Eun was gliding downward, her tails were widely spread that were emitting a brilliant light, she managed to evade to the sky without a burn.

"Not bad!"

She quickly descends in such incredible speed, kicking the air like it was a solid ground that swiftly rushing towards me.

I grinned

"…!"

Eun got surprised maybe because she notices that I already predicted her to jump up to the sky in order for her to avoid the blast and then with the right time she will come to me.

Straightly speaking I lured her in…

"Interesting~"

"HAAHH!"

"TEIHH!"

…

…

"El, you ok"

Eh?

What happen?

Once I got to my senses, I was already lying on the ground facing the sunset sky.

I did not remember what happen after we crashed but it seems like we return back to our world.

"Here…"

At my side, Chung offered me a hand to stand up.

"Did I lose?" I asked

"No, It's a draw"

Chung gently smiled while helping me up.

Then I gradually look at the opposite side, Eun who was still not transforming back was looking at me with an anxious face.

We both returned to our casual clothes, which mean the battle had already ended but how did it came to a draw?

Anyway, It would be better to leave it. Therefore, despite being so tired I gradually walked and halted in front of her.

"…Yes?"

She glared

Is she still mad?

"Umm…Thanks for everything"

I thought if it wasn't for this fight maybe it will take a considerable time for me to grow this much but thank to her harsh training I was able to achieved it.

Therefore, I offered a friendly handshake.

"…It was a nice fight"

In return, Eun reluctantly grabbed my hand.

"Then please next time, I look forward for a rematch" I chuckled

"Oh~ so do I"

Hmm…She surprisingly let out a gentle smile. Come to think of it once I get better look at her she really is beautiful especially her pointy fox ear and tails were adorable whenever they move, I wonder if their soft to touch…Eh? it hurts…Ah it hurts!

"Just a warning if you ever lay a hand on 'Us', I will cut you into pieces…Is that clear Beast-kun?"

"H-hai…"

Scary…I really need to be careful with her.

Afterward, she let go of my hand after gripping it tightly, I thought my hand was going to break.

"Psst…El"

"…?"

"Looks like Eun-san has taken a liking on you~hehe"

"Huh? What do mean Chung clearly she hates me"

"Well when you collapse somehow she was worried about you…truth is she doesn't easily trust men"

"Hooh… really?"

"Fuu~ can I ask what do you mean Mouse-kun?"

With a twitch from her ears, Eun easily heard us whispering to each other that made her glaring at us.

"No…we weren't talking anything!"

"Your deceitfulness is futile, I could hear quite clearly you know~"

"Sorry…"

Chung apologized and since I'm curious I wanted asks Chung about it

"What's with the nicknames?"

"Umm…apparently Eun has a habit to give guys animal names, well just don't mind it"

"I see…wait what about Raven"

"…"

Come to think of it, Raven isn't here…did he left already?

"…*cough* Then I'll excuse myself"

Hmm?

With an instant, Eun glowed and soon her appearance changes back to a black hair girl Ara.

Ara blinked twice while looking at me with a perplexed face then…

"G-G-Gome no sai!"

She cried while bowing her head repeatedly.

…

…

After some conversation, the two decided to head first to the Student Council to report back the great news about my growth and some other things.

Thus, I came home alone.

Ah finally!

Since no one is home except for me, I thought of taking advantage of going to the bath first as I needed to wash my heavy exhaust body.

As I went towards the bathroom a flash of déjà vu appeared in my head.

Weird, I don't understand why but I felt a very bad feeling is going to happen.

"Whatever…" I shrugged as I ignore it and was about to reach the doorknob.

"Huh?"

It opened by itself from the inside, not only that a figure with hot steams came out.

"Fuuh~"

A girl came out from the bathroom with a refreshing face.

Eh? Wait, a girl?

"…?"

Once the girl saw me, she froze in place like a statue.

Shit!, this is bad I need to say something fast!

"Umm…Hello?"

Ah, what a stupid thing to say!

"…He-he-he-hen-t-t—"  
>Meanwhile the girl began to panic that her words were shaken from her trembling mouth.<p>

I need to calm her first and explain—!

"HE-HENTAI!"

Unfortunately, before I could let out my voice a strong rapid jab hit me on my face.

Before I realized it, I was punch with such a great force that I slammed on the opposite wall and then fell face flat on the ground.

However, my misfortune didn't end just yet.

While I was still agonized and confused.

*STAMP*"HENTAI!...*STAMP*… HEANTAI HENTAI!" *STAMPP!*

She quickly gave me a foot stamps on my head…3 times!

Honestly, if this are done to a normal person they would definitely have a head concussion.

"Stop-!...Hold on-!"

I cried while I was trying to raise my head and my voiced, while I was being mercilessly pound.

"Shut up! Die already you pervert!"

"Wait—Ugh"

*STAMP*

*STAMP*

*STAMP*….

…

…

Stamp…

I didn't know how many times did my face had kissed the floor but finally it stopped…I almost thought I was really going to die. I did struggle but in the end she didn't listen to me that I ended up taking it all…Iron Body(Stoic)…

*Pant* Pant…*

The girl finally calmed down which only a rough breathless sound can be hear from her then after a few second she deeply inhale and quickly glanced the 'thing' under her foot.

"Hmm…?"

While observing the half-dead body of the culprit, she widened her eyes upon realizing who it was.

"El?...El-Elsword?"

Uncertain, the girl asked with a shock tone that she immediately removed her foot on the red haired youth.

…Did she just call me?

As a responds, I looked up.

"Eh?"

Still in pain, I thought I was having a delusion.

"A…Aisha?"

That's right I know this girl, the soft wet lavender hair falling down to her shoulders, the cute child-like face that I remember and a petite body wrap within the white towel.

Hmm?

Ah, from this view I realized I could see her thigh from the shade of her towel that instantly I got reddened speechless that quickly averted my gaze away and switch to see Aisha's face which seems like it was turning into a blushful red tomato…maybe she noticed ….Oh Shit!

"Ba-baka! Don't look!"

*STAMP*

"Bmff!"

After the heart-warming meeting, I was reunited with my long lost childhood friend Aisha…

…

…

End to be cont…

A/N: Confuse? Sorry…

Anyway thanks for waiting :D


End file.
